The Flying Apocalypse
by Shadic1978
Summary: Spencer Stone was trying to leave his past behind and not get attatched...he failed horribly and it would cost him greatly. goal of 80 chapters and every 20 chapters is a season finale
1. Round One

**A/N: I felt like I overpowered spencer so i took out the bow thing so that is the only change**

Welcome to my new series it is basicaly about my OC Spencer Stone more info below but if you want your fan character to be in here just send me a pm using the format below

RWBY:The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 1: New Begginigs

Name: Spencer David Stone

Weapons: Two Red and Blue pistols resembling Alucard's from Hellsing, the fire-red one having Ash engraved in black and the ice-blue having Frostburn engraved in Red on it both being a fire and ice pistol, along with the pistols having a electric longsword with a black hilt and white blade called Harbinger.

Apperance: Wearing a ocean blue t-shirt with a blue leather jacket and wearing some ice blue gloves with a falcon weilding a sword and a bow in each talon wearing dark blue pants and Teal boots with Black hair and Red eyes along with Wings being a Falcon Faunus and is quite handsom having girls fall all over him wherever he goes

History: Orphaned at 11 after his parents were slaughtered infront of him by Beowolves, only surviving by covering himself in his parents blood, Spencer lived a life of solitude as a Mercenary at a young age and being a damn good one always helping people in need but trying not to get attached to people out of fear of losing them again

Personality: Spencer is a lonley, quiet man always longing for friends but afraid to being attached to anyone after what happened to his parrents

Age: 16

Nickname: The Flying Apocalypse

and now lets dive right into chapter 1

BTW starting next chapter it will be third person it just isn't really working for me

My eyes were blurry as I opened them, I must have fallen asleep on the air ship but I woke up sweating, I remeber dreaming back to that accursed night when my parents were taken by me from Beowolves, I still never got over it. 'I hope no one noticed' I thought to myself but unfortunatly two people noticed and started walking up to me one was a girl with black hair and red highlights in a red hood and skirt, red and black seemed to be her theme, the other girl was taller and looked older wearing a brown jacket, yellow tank top and black short-shorts, but when she talked to me I felt something weird like my chest was about to burst.

"Hey are you alright" asked the blonde girl

"yeah why would'nt I be" I replied trying to brush it off

"I could hear you mumbling something about wanting a nightmare to end" she said to my displeasure

"Guess i can't lie to you of all people, not that I know that many" I said with a depressed tone

"Awww" said the blonde that was all of the sudden hugging me. "Well now you know two more friends, I'm Yang and this is my younger sister Ruby" she said as she let me go

"It's nice meeting you Yang,Ruby" I said

We sat there them asking me questions for the next hour until the ship finally landed at Beacon where I would be staying for the next four years I just hoped I wouldn't be stuck with anyone I didn't like. And with that I made my way to the auditorium where professer ox pin would be giving a speech soon and all of the sudden as I entered I heard Ruby come up behind me and in a depressed tone she said "hey spencer"

"Oh hi ruby" I thought nothing of her depressed tone I know that everyone gets depressed and then my thought were interrupted by a somewhat fimiliar blond calling over to us

"Ruby, spencer over here, I save you some spots" said the perky blond and I started to make my way over to her with my now apparent friends, I was still uneasy about being friends with them afraid to lose anyone ever.

"So how have you guys been" I asked akwardly

"You mean after you both ditched me and I exploded" Ruby relied angrily

"Yikes, meltdown already" said Yang

"No I literally exploded a hole infront of the school, and there was some fire and I think some ice" said Ruby

Then a girl with a white theme came over and stated yelling at Ruby, but I left fter a litle bit seeing as how it wasn't my argument. After Ozpin's speech I made my way to the ballroom where everyone was sleeping tonight

As I was trying to fall asleep I could notice Ruby, Yang, the white girl, and a black-clad girl in what seemed like an argument, I thought of maybe going overthere until the black girl blew out the candle then after a while everyone went to sleep, I had a feeling this was gonna be a long night.

Chapter 1 End

So anyway review/pm me your oc's using the format i used im gonna need some if you want them in so anyway Shadic OUT


	2. blocked

RWBY: The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 2

to put it bluntly SCREW WRITERS BLOCK

Darkness, darkness was all I could see. I wondered where I was then suddenly I saw two figures fighting beowolves, being overwhelmed while protecting a child,I felt a pounding in my heart as he watched the two figures be mauled to death by the beowolves and could only scream "NOOOOO!" over my screaming I could hear a voice "spencer" said the voice " spencer, come on hang In there,wake up" that voice, for some reason calmed me until I realized I knew I heard it somewhere before , then a new vision happened, I was seeing the same image as before the two figures being mauled to death by beowolves I was horrified when I saw who it was, it was my new friends Yang and Ruby I could not handle seeing my new friends dead in front of me and continued to scream and calmed down when I heard a voice "come on I can't stand to see you like this" said the voice and with that I jolted awake

Staring at me was Yang who said "hey are you ok you were screaming in your sleep" without another moment passing I hugged Yang happy it was all a horrible dream and happy she was still alive."you should at least buy me dinner first" said Yang, causing me to blush before pulling apart

"s-sorry" I stuttered can't believing I just hugged someone I just met… but somehow it felt right.

"hey, it's ok" said Yang pulling me into another hug. "everyone needs someone to help them through the bad times, even the flying apocalypse" I then pulled apart from Yang in shock

"so you know about me" I asked in a serious tone

"yes, but I can understand wanting to hide your past, I won't tell anyone" said Yang

"Well I think I'm better now so i am going to go back to sleep, thanks Yang, I hope we get on the same team together" I said

"me too, well night" said Yang walking off

'Why did my only friend out of all people have to know about me' I thought as I faded into sleep

**THE NEXT MORNING TRANSITION THING AT THE BEACON CLIFFS**

After Ozpin gave a speech about the teams and how the first person they make eye contact will be their partner for the next four years, everyone was launched Into the Emerald Forest, as I got launched I uses my wings to fly above the forest for a good 30 seconds before something hit me and I fell to the forest floor… as I felt the impact of the forest floor I felt everything turn black


	3. exposed

RWBY: The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 3

I don't know how long I was out for but when I came to the Sun was directly overhead so since we started at 11 not that much time had passed "Oh good, you're awake" said a familiar cheery voice "I thought you went into a coma or something" She said with a slight hint of worry in her voice

"Ugh, what happened"

"Yeah so when we were getting launched into the forest I might have kinda slightly crashed into you and knocked you unconcious" said Yang nervously

"Well it's ok, I'm sure it was a accident"

"We'll care to get going partner" said Yang

"Sure" I say getting up just to fall down

"Spencer!" Screamed my partner, concerned while running over to me

"Don't worry it's just sprained" I said trying not to show weakness in front of her

"Here come on tough guy, I got you" she said puting my arm on her shoulder

"T-Thanks" I stuttered as I started to blush

"Come on we should probably get going" she said blushing as our faces where inches apart

until we hear a screech and look up to see a Nevermore diving down right at us "RUN" said Yang

"On It" I say doing my best to not slow her down

As we made it out of the forest we got to a clearing we saw a white and black girl and Yang's sister fall from the sky that were all hit into a tree by a blonde guy getting tossed into them, a redheaded girl out running a death stalker, and a pink girl a guy in traditional chinese wear and a girl in a heavy black trench coat with a beowolf that gave off a positive aura

"Ruby" Said Yang

"Yang" Said Ruby

"Nora" said the pink girl who apparently named Nora

"Hey guys those things are circling back around, what should we do" Said Juane

"There's no point in fighting these things, our objective is right in front of us" said Ruby

"Run away and live, now that's an idea I can get behind" said Juane

We all went over and grabbed a relic

"Let's go" said Kyrura who was the woman in the black trenchcoat

We all started running to the cliff and we came across some ruins and started running across until Juane, Phyra, Ren, Kyrura, Nora, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, were on the other side of the bridge that was broken by the Nevermore

I could not move very well with my sprained leg so I had to start shooting it with Ash and Frostburn and it began to dive at me at being annoyed being shot with Ash and Frostburns fire and ice bullets and it begins swooping down at me and I looked over to see everyone looking at me and Kyrura stabbing the deathstalker with a sword with a dragon on the hilt and then changed it to a rifle and shot it's brains out then I heard Yang and Ruby scream "Spencer dodge it!" instead I saw an opportunity and I grabbed onto the Nevermore as it flew back up, as it was flying straight up trying to get me to let loose but instead I pull out Harbinger and start stabbing the Nevermore with it until it slammed me into the cliff and I let go and fell at hundreds of miles per hour I thought it was over then I heard a voice I treasured scream "Spencer" and then I shook out of my death set state and whipped off my blue trench coat to reveal my black wings and I took flight and charged right at the Nevermore as it charged at me, I pulled out Harbinger and went into the Nevermore's mouth cutting right through it and came out the other side.

I saw that everyone was looking at me and then I realized that I had my wings exposed and I scrambled to find my trench coat to cover up my wings only to find Yang holding it. I descend down to everyone and plead "Please, don't tell anyone" afraid that this moment could ruin my time here at Beacon

Before I knew it I was being hugged by Yang "Why, I think you look great just as you are"

"We won't tell anyone right guys" said Ruby to which everyone agreed

"Here" said Yang handing me my trenchcoat

"And here's a little something for the hero" said Yang and all of the sudden she kissed me, I thought she just was a huggy person but does she maybe have feelings back and then the shock caused me to pass out

When I came to I saw I was being helped to the Assembly hall by Kyrura and Yang, it seems Yang is always helping me out, I quickly turned around my head to check if my trenchcoat was on which thankfully it was "Oh hey look who's up" said Young "Man am I ever gonna stop helping you walk, seeing me awake Kyrura's Beowolf growled at me as a sign to get off to which I very quickly responded leaving my left arm on Yang's shoulder and I noticed she didn't have a problem with it.

"Hey Yang I have something important to ask" I said very seriously

"Sure what is it" said Yang in her usual chipper tone

"Yang Xiao Long, will you go out with me" as I said this everyone stopped and stared at me and Yang making me feel uncomfortable.

"I would love to" said Yang causing my heart to skip a beat and then we embraced in a hug

I then looked around and saw everyone staring at us blushing and ripped apart from Yang and flipped on the hood of my trenchcoat afraid of being judged like I usually was because of my Faunus wings and the one who flipped of my hood was Ruby who said "hey, no one here is gonna judge you bro" emphasis on the bro and I looked around to see happy glances opposed to hate filled ones and then we continued on to the assembly hall, Yang and I walking hand in hand.

"Juane Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Phyra Nikos, Kyrura Akaitsuki, and Lie Ren" said Ozpin "the five of you retrieved the Gold Rook pieces and from this day on you will work together as team JNPAR(pronounced Juniper) led by Juane Arc.

Next up, it was out turn "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Black Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, and Spencer Stone, the five of you retrieved the Gold Knight pieces and from this day on you will work together as team RWBYS(pronounced Rubys) led by Ruby Rose.

"I can tell this is gonna be a good four years" I said

**Well again I have had writers block so I'm trying people**


	4. Reveal

RWBY: The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 4

When I woke up from the first non-nightmare night in years I felt a warmth grabing at my side. I turned my head to the right and saw my new girlfriend Yang trying to get me up and immediaetly Blake grabs my arm and says "We need to talk" dragging me out of the room and onto the roof of the dorm earning several glances from people in the hall.

"So what was so important it couldn't wait until after breakfast" I ask slightly annoyed

"I was wondering how it is being a Faunus and having to face all the discrimination and hatred for all of your life" the usually quiet girl asked

"I won't lie sometimes it's hard to bare, it was already hard enough but when I was 11 my parents were killed by beowolves right in front of me, after that I was chased out of my own town, I lived on my own for two years eating what I could to survive and then my master Jack took me in or… at least he called himself Jack, he spent then he spent two years teaching me in swordsmanship and two more years in marksmanship, then when I was out flying I saw a Monkey Faunus getting harrased and I helped him out and apparently Proffeser Ozpin saw the whole thing, he told me I had a kind heart and he invited me to Beacon, that night when i got home I was excited to tell Jack about what had happened but when I got in there were Anti-Faunus Rioters outside waiting for me and then… they almost killed me until Jack showed up and he killed them and i heard trying to save me, running up to me he then said "Don't you die on me Spencer" before I passed out I saw him inject a vial into my arm and when I woke up he explained it was Nanogenes he injected into me, microscophic robots that heal you if you get hurt, after that day I was attacked for either being a Faunus or for my innability to die until the Nanogenes break down, they are my blessing and my pennance."

She was staring at me in pity, most likely because I was crying, I was afraid she thought I was some kind of freak so I started to fly away until she grabbed my leg and said "Don't go, I'm not judging you, actually I kinda know what your going through" she said as she untied the bow on her head to reveal a pair of dark purple cat ears.

"Y-You're a Faunus too" I said shocked descending to the ground

"Please don't tell anyone, I don't know what made me take off my bow" She said sounding ashamed

"Hey there's nothing to be ashamed about being a Faunus and if anyone finds out and messes with you come find us o.k were all here for you"

"o.k want to go down for breakfast" she asked

"You go down I'm gonna stay up here for a bit" I said with a frown on my face

"Alright" she said

**YANG'S POV**

'Wonder what's taking so long' I thought 'they have been up there for hours'

'Man Ren and Kyrura sure have been spending a lot of time together'

'I really should try to get them together later'

"Hey, Yang" said Ruby trying to get my attention

"Yeah"

"You seem… well… off" she said

then everyone looked at me and seemed worried

"Guys, I'm fine" I lied. Then Blake came and sat with us at Lunch. "So where have you been" i asked

"Well I talked to Spencer on the roof for a half hour, then I-"Blake started

"Wait for a half-hour, It's been 2 hours since then" I interupted

"Yeah, he seemed upset and wanted to stay on the roof" Blake said

"I'm gonna go check on him" I said getting up to leave

"They're so in love" I hear Ruby say as I leave

'Damn right' I thought

_**Spencer"s POV**

"I just can't tell them… they would all hate me, even Yang, I just can't do it" I thought outloud

"Just can't do what" Yang asked and I immediatley was worried how much she had heard

"How much did you hear" I asked worried

"All of it, but I won't press on it if you don't want me to" she said

"I always knew there would be someone like you someday"

"someone like me?" Yang asked

"Nice, Caring, but can also kick your ass if you piss them off"

"Yeah, about getting pissed off I should tell you something" she said

"What is it" I said worried that she might be mad at me

"When I get mad, I kinda...maybe...have my eyes turn red and I catch on fire" she said very anxiously

"Wow, that's so awesome!" I exclaimed

"R-Really" she said surprised

"Yeah, really" I said

Then she hugged me all of the sudden

"Thank you for accepting me" she said shyly

"I can tell people have messed with you about that before by looking into your eyes, if anyone messes with you just tell me and I'll take care of them" I say smiling

"Alright" she said pulling me tighter, her eyes turning red, but not from anger but from the tears in her eyes

"I think i'll tell you my secret" I said "my secret is-"

"That he use to be in the White Fang" said my old friend Rose who was apperantly spying on us

"Rose, *sigh* how long have you been there" I said

"Long enough to see the touching moment between you and your girlfriend" She said

"Sooo who is she" Yang asked

"Yang this is Rose, she was my partner in the White Fang, and seeing as she's here something must have come up" I analysed

"You're correct, there coming" She said seriously

"How did they find me" I asked

"They didn't" she said

"What?" I asked

"They're not coming FOR you but when they find that your here, no doubt they will take you as well" she said

"Who are they here for" I asked

"Blake Belladona" Rose said

"Damnit and I finally had a normal life again" I say angrily

"So, Blake's a Faunus" Yang asks

"Yeah she just told me today but she didn't mention she was in the White Fang" I tell Yang "We need to be ready, they'll be coming soon"

"Well, I think it's about time I left the Fang as well" Rose said

"So you're gonna help us fend them off" I asked

"Sure" She said in her cheery manner

"Nobody's taking you if I have anything to say about it" Yang said protectivley

"Thanks Yang" I said "we should probably go tell the others"

We all headed down stairs and we gathered everyone from team JNPAR and RWBYS and told them how Blake, Rose, and I were members of the White Fang and that they are coming for us

"If you want me to leave I won't blame you, if anyone wants me to go just say" I looked at everyone to see them looking at me shocked

"Alright" I said walking out the door

As I walked out the door I felt a pain at the back of my head, Someone knocked me out 'Goddamn it why does this always happen to me' I thought before I faded into unconciousnes

**I play cliffhanger in attack mode**

**so yeah i need more OC's before I continue so I'll give you guys a couple days to submit before I create my own like I did with Rose**

**Remember if you're ever in need of great power and wisdom and consolation to the soul in times of need just shout ALLONS-Y!**


	5. The Big Fight Scene

RWBY: The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 5: The Big Fight Scene

_**Hey **_**everyone the shashasauce here(nickname a friend gave me a long time ago) I just wanted to thank all of you for your continued support and also wanted to say origionally(fuck spelling)this chapter was going to have a torture scene but I decided none of you wanted to see that you probably have enough problems, I know I do and it's rwby relationship week so more getting closer next chapter I promise and I am changing up the pairing a tiny but I'm making it OCxYang OCxRen JaunexRuby Blakex(find out this chapter you lazy people with lollipops)and OCxPhyrra I am so gonna get lost with these pairing so now GERONIMO!**

**Name: Rose Sarah Baker**

**Weapons: (ok I'm gonna level with you her first weapon is basically a green energy sword that the more aura she puts into it the longer it gets and it's called Grevance) and four revolvers each having a drawing of a wolf on it and each shooting a different element (fire, ice, lightning, plasma they are called W.O.L.F each having a letter)**

**Apperance: she wears a black tank top and dark red pants and has short white hair and dog tags(military kind)**

**History: not much is know about rose's past other than she was raised by wolves(regular kind not beowolves) and has been in the white fang most her life and was partnered with Spencer**

**Personality: Rose is cold and talks a regular amount but can be very protective**

**Race: Faunus(wolf)**

**Age: 17**

**Nickname: Bad Wolf**

**Semblence:Rose can grow Aura claws(similar to wolverine) that can slice through opponents with ease**

**-**When I woke up I found myself tied up on top of a tower, tied to the wall and saw a man in a orange fedora, and orange half jacket and white pants and a gold sniper rifle and bird feet(I don't know what they're called) he then turned around and said "oh, you're awake, don't worry I'm a friend"

I retorted with "and how can I know that"

He then showed me a picture of him and phyrra "I'm phyrra's childhood friend, name's Logan Engre,Phyrra called me up to come help out with the White Fang and keep an eye on a certain runaway"

"Why shouldn't I run away I asked them if I should say and they didn't reply

"Bloody hell(he's British) you are dense" he said "they needed an excuse to keep you off the front lines, you really didn't notice Phyrra and Ruby holding Yang down" he explained

"And they did this by rendering me unconcious"

"Yep, pretty much" he said

After this we heard a explosion at the front gate and a horde of White Fang charging at Ruby,Weiss,Kyrura,Ren,Nora,Jaune,Phyrra, and Yang and they were cleary outnumbered they were a good 2 miles away(I think Faunus vision gives you good eyesight plus the whole being on top of a tall tower thing) and I had to get to my friends

"Well time to get to work" Logan said pulling out his Sniper rifle and shooting White Fang soilders

'Now's a good a time as any' I thought to myself and I untracted(yeah it's a word now deal with it) my talons and clawed myself loose of the now shredded rope "you know next time you tie someone up make sure they don't have talons" I said boisterously

"You know I don't see you so go on they didn't really expect me to stop you" he said

"Alright" I said "and by the way make sure to cover everyone and not JUST Phyrra" I joked

"How did you-" he said blushing before I inturupted

"Falcon eyes"

"Just go" he said, clearly annoyed

"Bye then" I said taking off my trenchcoat and flying 'man I really need to put a tracker on that thing'

I activated my semblance and I made it to the battle ground within seconds crashing into it making a crater knocking a lot of White Fang members to the ground

**A/N: ok to keep it in character no one kills anyone so no murder if I say falls to the ground that means unconcious**

I change frostburn and ash to stun setting and give harbinger a aura coating so it doesn't kill anyone 'my days of killing are over' I thought and a horde of at least 30 White Fang members attacked me and with help from Logan I make quick work of them then one trying to sneak attack me and I hit him with Harbinger and shoot three more with ash

I look around to see Yang mowing down a horde of White Fang troops 'I love that side of her' I thought. Then I saw Kyrura, Kyrura's Beowolf and Ren fighting together, Phyrra running around and knocking out White Fang troops and Nora… well, being Nora

I saw Ruby and Jaune fighting back-to-back shooting and hitting troops with the blunt side of their weapons

Rose than showed up "Guys they brought the Red Death" she said. 'Shit, he's their best troop' I thought

"I'll deal with it, where is he" I said

"20 Miles south of here" Rose replied, pulling out W.O.L.F

"Stay here and help everyone, I'll deal with it" I say taking off but not having enough Aura to active my Semblence, I can't maintain a Aura coat on my weapons for very long so I have to finish this quickly

**BLAKE POV**

I was hiding, avoiding the White Fang, until a streak of blood red charged at the tree knocking me out of it and I landed on my feet, being a cat Faunus has a advantage then I saw who It was, it was Adam and he looked pissed "you shouldn't have left Blake"

I was too paralyze with fear to move and he was coming at me I knew he was going to kill me. He brought his sword over his head and began to swing down, I closed my eyes preparing to be killed but I heard a sound of metal against metal then a familiar voice said "get the fuck away from her" I opened my eyes to see a clearly pissed off Sun

"S-Sun" I said

**Spencer's Pov**

I finally got to where Blake was to see the Red Death locked in combat with a monkey Faunus with a bow staff and he was getting outmatched. I start helping him out and shoot at his opponent making him jump back. he then charge at me with his sword and we get in a repeated clash of swords. then the Faunus guy attacks him with his bow staff after getting knocked back he turns his bowstaff into knuchuk-shotguns and start shooting at him to which i join in. we manage to get 4 good shots in on him, then he started bleeding badly and runs past me leaving a red streak. and leaving me with a bad sword wound in the chest and 6 broken ribs. he jumped off the cliff and said " ' ."

I then heard Ruby say in the distance "Hey there over here, he's pretty bad"

I saw Karuya helping over a injured Ren and everyone else coming behind Yang. I heard her say "...Cer...Don't go… Alive…" That was all I heard before I blacked out. At least the last thing I saw was a Angel

**Ok since it's RWBY relationship week I am here to announce all the couples: SpencerxYang KaruyaxRen LoganxPhyrra RubyxJaune BlakexSun**

**now stay classy sexy people**

**one last thing I am closing the OC entry thing since i ended up only using one of the submitted and made the rest… sorry about that but on the bright side I am opening a cover art contest the suggested image is of Spencer to find a full description of Spencer go back to chapter one**


	6. Recovery One

RWBY:The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 6: Recovery one

**Hey guys I am gonna write a hospital scene chapter so… da feels**

**Now then on a happier note 2 people send in ocs that I just felt like I couldn't leave out so now we have a third team **

**Also I got the rwby volume 1 on bluray motherbitches**

Name: Robbie Nova

Gender: Male

Age: 17

Personality: Can be childish at times, but is really a caring soul when needed.

Appearance: Has blond hair, obsidian black eyes with a scar over his right one.

Wears. A red hoodie with a black t shirt, jeans with a chain hanging off it and white shoes with black soles.

Weapons: Twin cutlass which retract into hilts, four pistols, two strapped to his chest, two strapped to his waist, a pair of wristblades for close combat. His shoes have gravity features on them which let him run really fast and scale walls and ceilings. Downside is that it needs dust to work so it can be an issue when in battle.

History: Robbie lost his mother in a burning fire at a young age and never met his father. He was classed as a faunus by society but he doesn't have animal parts. They class him because of his eyes and the fact he has two hearts which freaks people out when they hear his 'heartbeat'.

Semblence:Ok i can only describe it as eagle vision from assassians creed

Special powers:like jaune, he has hidden aura but can only be activated through anger. When its activated his whole eyes glow gold (Like raiden from mortal kombat) marks appear on his face, chest and arms and he is really powerful in that form. Noone can beat him when he is like that. But he never uses that form because he can never control it but sometimes he doesn't get a say, his anger just overpowers him.

Romance:Weiss

u/2447103/

Name: Shura Avion

Weapons: Reprise, a rotating dust charm. Reprise is shaped like a dog tag but is thicker and the center has been cut out in place of a small rotating ring that can hold a small dust crystal. (Shura uses Fire, Ice, Lightning and Impact/Wind dust)

Appearance: Shura has reddish pink hair that she keeps in two curly ponytails with her bangs hanging in her china doll face. She has light pink eyes and porclean skin, her body is small and agile making it perfect for maneuvering herself out of the way of enemies. She wears a simple pair of ruby red heels with black thigh high leggings, a black sleeveless halter that has a red bow on the back and a red and black corset. She wears a solid black arm warmer that goes from her wrist to her upper arm on her left arm and a black fishnet arm warmer that also goes from the wrist to her upper arm. Usually Shura is wearing a black ribbon around her neck with a small golden apple charm on it.

History: Shura grew up working in a high class night cafe known as The Golden Apple, she worked there as a waitress and dancer when she grew older using Reprise as a prop she gained experience and when she was old enough she left for Beacon Academy.

Personality: Shura is a graceful and resourceful character, she prefers using her environment and dancing skills to fight. She's somewhat shy and is humble when people compliment her dancing, other then that Shura is friendly and very open minded.

Race: human

Age: 17

Nickname: Golden Diva

Semblance: Glyphs, the glyphs are aided by Reprise's dust.

Romance:Nora(I have never tried yuri/lesbian/whatever you call it before so I can only give it my best shot)

u/4139199/

BTW here is Kyrura's creator : u/5072362/

**ROBBIE(new guy)POV**

I was walking down the hall with Shura when we saw Shura's crush(she'll never admit it) Nora walking in the other direction with my crush Weiss we gave each other a breif glance, nodded our heads and followed them after we catched up I kinda spaced out Shura and Nora and started talking to Weiss "Hey, Weiss" I said nervously

"And who might you be" She said in her usual cold manner

"I'm Robbie. Robbie Nova great to meet you and my friend over there is Shura Avion" I said will pointing to Shura who was getting her hand shaking vigiouously, which I knew she enjoyed since Nora was holding her hand

"Weiss these guys are SO nice" said Nora "Let's take them with us. PLEASE"

"Fine. I suppose" Weiss responded

"Where are we going" I asked

"We're visiting our friends in the hospital, they were injured in the White Fang battle in the Emerald Forest yesterday" Weiss responded

"Alright, we don't really know them but we'll be there if you need emotional support" Said Shura

As we walked to the hospital we got to now each other better when we arrived they led us to their friend Ruby's room "Hey guys" Nora said "This is Robbie and Shura" "Robbie Shura this is, Logan, Phyrra, Blake, Rose, on the bed is Jaune, and on the floor is Ruby"

"Why is she on the floor" I asked

"She hasn't left her side yet" Blake added in

"How did he get hurt" Shura asked

"After the fight there was one left and when we were leaving the last one shot at Ruby and Jaune jumped in front of the bullet to save her" Weiss added in

"Man, that's love if i've ever heard it" I said

"Hey Shura come with me to see Ren you're gonna love him, well not love-love" Nora continued to drone on until we couldn't hear them anymore as they left

"So is he in a coma or something" I asked

"No he's just unconcious" said Phyrra

As if on que Jaune was awake and Jumped out of bed after seeing Ruby's head on his bed, inches from his face

"W-What" said the goof on the floor

"Well I think we should leave them alone, let's go see this Ren guy" I said letting the lovebirds be alone

We all walked out of the room and the monkey guy got pulled away by Blake

**BLAKE'S POV**

I pulled Sun away from everyone and out of the hospital, it seemed only Robbie noticed, he seems to notice a lot but I didn't care I NEEDED answers

When I pulled him out of the hospital and let him go he asked "Soooo, What's up" he said putting hs hands behind his head, I always liked it when he did that it showed off his muscles, I would never tell him but I did have a crush on him

"What do you mean what's up I don't see you for weeks after you helped me fight Torchwick and then you jump in and save my life, I thought that you had left" I yelled at him

"Well I found something to stay around for" he said smugly

"And what is that" I asked

Next thing I knew he was hugging me and said "a certain girl with a affinity for black I fell for" it took me a couple of seconds before I realized he was talking about me and blushed furiously

"R-really" I asked hoping he would say yes

"Yes... Really" he said and unconciously I leaned into kiss him and after 5 seconds we parted

"So does this make us-" I started

"A couple, yeah" he finished " oh yeah, I have a surprise for you"

" and what's that" I asked

**RUBY'S POV**

"Sooooo, are you feeling better" I asked

"Y-Yeah" he replied

"I didn't mean to scare you" I said

"Don't worry about it, it was a nice surprise" he said and I blushed

"Thanks for saving me, I would probably be dead if it wasn't for you" I said

"Hey don't worry about it I would do anything for you" he said

Before I knew it I was hugging him and said "Jaune... thank you"

"Umm... Ruby" he said

"Yeah" I said not separating from him

"W-will you... I mean if your not busy... I mean do you" he stuttered

"Jaune" I interrupted

"Yeah"he responded

" are you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend" I asked hopefully

"Y-yes" he replied

I then got pushed up on the tips of my feet and kissed him and said "I would love to"

**KAYURA'S POV**

The image still replays in my head of that Faunus charging at my blind side with a war hammer and I turn around and see Ren protecting me and getting a lot of his ribs cracked 'does he like me too' I thought

I look down at Hunter(the beowolf) and he said "Just tell him you like him it's obvious"

How did Hunter know, was it that obvious "It's not that simple, I don't know if he likes me back, and you know i'm not the most outgoing person" I told him

"If he didn't like you would he really take a war hammer to the chest for you" Hunter said trying to persuade me

"I guess not" I said

"Right and you like him so why not tell him" Hunter said

"Alright, Alright. I'll tell him when he wakes up

**TIMESKIP 5 DAYS**

**STILL KAYURA'S POV**

"He still hasn't woken up, what if he never does" I ask hunter

"Calm down, he will and your gonna be here for him when he does, come on Kayura you have been here for the past 6 days I'm sure he'll apreciate that, I may not know that much about humans but I know you and I know you want this and only you can make it happen" Hunter explained

"I guess your right, well I'm gonna try to seep for a bit" I said

"Alright, I'll wake you if he gets up"

**REN'S POV**

I don't know where I am but it was a forest I must have been walking for a long time I could tell my legs where going to give out at any moment but I knew I had to keep walking I was going to something and then I stumbled upon it

A tombstone which read "Here lay Kyrura Akatsuki The Black Dragon may you soar upon the heavens" I fell to me knees in agony seeing the girl I have a crush on's grave(A/N: I wanted to expand this scene but i have no idea what to write) suddenly I saw a light and then I opened my eyes

I opened my eyes and saw Kyrura laying her head on my bed, it was dark outside, it had to be past 3AM and I realized I wanted answers "Hello, Hunter"

"Good to see you awake, Ren" the Beowolf said

"How long was i out, what happened?"

"you were out for 6 days and you took a warhammer to the chest for Kyrura, you broke 13 of your ribs" said Hunter

"How long has she been here" I ask

"She hasn't left your side yet" Said Hunter

"It's been days" I say

"And she's dedicated" Responded Hunter "You know since you jumped in front of that warhammer I can only assume that you like her and seeing as she's been here for the past six days that's a pretty clear sign she feels the same way. I'll go out for a walk and leave you two be do not waste the time i'm giving you two and she is a rather pretty girl someone might steal her from you" said Hunter jumping out the window(they're on the first floor)

I decided for once in my life I was going to take a chance and ask Kyrura out so I shook her awake "Hey Kyrura... Wake up"

Kyrura immediately bolted up "Ren, you're awake, how are you"

"I'm fine, you know for 13 broken ribs, but when I was in my coma I had a dream and it made me decide from something along with the advice from a certain meddler" I said

"What's that" she asked with the cutest expression"

"Will you be my girlfriend" I asked blushing a deep crimson

"I...I would love to"she said blushing

We sat there for the next 5 minutes holding hands until I asked"hey what happened with Blake, Rose, and Spencer"

She responded with "Blake and Rose got off fine... But Spencer... if he was normal he would be dead right now his Nanogenes are healing him but he should be asleep for at least the next week he was severely injured"

**YANG'S POV**

**2 WEEKS AFTER THE BATTLE**

'If only I would have gone with him then maybe he wouldn't be like this right now' I thought to myself full of Dred as I watched my boyfriend on a hospital bed with a IV in his arm and several life support machines hooked up to him as I could tell my eyes turned red, not from rage but from the tears that were streaming down my face onto his, then I heard the door open to see Rose walk in "hi Rose" I said filled with the Dred I had from the past week

"Hi Yang, how's he doing" she asked

"Still unconscious, I said

After a awkward silence she said "I probably shouldn't tell you this but, he told me when we were catching up that there was nothing I could do to make him leave, because he finally found something worth fighting for, so how about you take the next step with him when he wakes up"

"You know, usually I would make a joke about that but right now I'm just too worried about him" I said

"Right you are, he really is one of a kind" she said "So how long have you been here"

"Two weeks" I answered

She gave me a look of pure shock "Y...You've been here by his side this whole time haven't you"

"Yeah, I have" I responded

"You love him don't you" she asked

I can feel the tears pouring down my face and I was sobbing heavily "I-I just need him here… with me, I-I-I can't do this on my own"

Rose put her arm around me and said "How bout you go to your dorm and grab some clothes, I'll keep a eye on him"

"O...OK"

I reluctantly made my way out of the hospital and when I was outside of the hospital on my way to my dorm I ran into the resident asshole, Cardin and the rest of team CRDL "What do you want Cardin i'm not in the mood to deal with you"

"I hear your little boyfriend is in a coma, why don't you ditch him and be with a real man like me"

"No chance in hell Cardin" I replied angrily

He then snapped his fingers and the rest of his team threw some rope on my arms and legs. I tried to get them off but they gve me a electric shock "Not so fast" he said "Those are aura canceling ropes that give who ever there being used on, a electric shock if they try to take it off"

"LET ME GO YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed

"Not gonna happen, we're gonna have some fun with you" he said and starting moving his hand to my chest, he was going to rape me

**BEGIN RATED M STUFF**

As his hand was about to reach my chest a blur moved fast and cut the ropes and incapacitated the other three members of team CRDL and tackled Cardin into 8 trees and held him by his throat against the ninth tree

**LOL! YOU ACTUALLY BOUGHT THAT. NO RATED M STUFF UNLESS I GET REQUESTS**

**SPENCER'S POV**

I felt very groggy when I woke up, I noticed I was in a hospital room and sitting on a chair beside my bed was Rose who said "Welcome back sleeping beauty"

"How long was I out" I asked

"13 days, but you should know that I just got Yang to leave your side so she could go get some clothes"

I looked out the window too see a couple hundred yards away Yang tied up my team CRDL and Cardin reaching for her chest I screamed "Yang" and activated my semblence bursting through the hospital window flying at team CRDL and cutting the ropes slicing the three members with my talons and I rushed Cardin slamming him through 8 trees and holding him up by his throat and screamed at him "IF YOU EVER GO NEAR HER AGAIN I WILL SLICE YOUR THROAT OPEN" I then threw him over on the ground as he slowly limped away I then turned around to face Yang who was running towards me and hugged me and tackled me to the ground and kissed me for at least a minute before she parted and said "you're okay... You're really ok"

And I responded with "yeah, I am sorry for making you worry"

"How long have you been up for" she asked caringly

"Well I saw Cardin messing with you and then I burst out the window and take care of it so about two minutes"

"You really just immediately come and help me" she asked

"Of course, I-I love you"

"I love you too" she responded

Then as usual the moment was ruined when everyone came charging in "hey Spencer you ok, you just charged out the window when you woke up" said Rose, then everyone either turned away, blushed, or both when they saw the position me and Yang were in with her on top of me and we immediately got up but I fell down, being in a coma does that to you apparently

"Hey you ok" Yang asked

"Yeah I can't move my legs" I said

"Here I got you" said my blonde girlfriend putting my arm over my shoulder as we started walking towards the dorm

"Sooooo what did I miss the past two weeks" I asked

"Well basically most of our friends got together" said Blake

"Who" I asked

"Blake and sun, Ruby and Jaune, Kyrura and Ren, and Robbie and Weiss, Oh and Shira and Nora" explained Rose

"And Sun, Logan, Robbie, Shira, and Rose formed team WEBRS(webers)" said Ruby

By the time we got back to our dorms which luckily team WEBRS was next to ours we all said goodbye and were going To bed

**ok shadic here I changed the layout of beds a little from the door the spots are Weiss has bottom left, Ruby has top left, Yang has middle, Blake has bottom right, and Spencer has top right**

After we all got changed I was wearing a "we are the meta" top with the symbol which I can't describe other than a collision of Greek letters and Black boxers although I was still wearing my trenchcoat since I was in public, I entered the room after Jaune helped me back since I still can't walk on my own. After I thanked him and entered the room I used the wall to help me stand and made my way over to the bunk me and Blake shared. I pulled my arm off of Yangs shuolder, I grabbed the top of the bunk and tried to pull myself up but my arms gave out and I fell down on my back and looked up to see Yang standing above me "Yeah I lost strength in my arms, I can't get up there without my legs"

"Well maybe Yang would let you sleep in her bed" Ruby teased

We both blushed furiously and I looked at Yang who said "I-I wouldn't mind"

"Well night everyone" said Blake

"Night" said Weiss

"See you guys tommorow" said Ruby

Yang and I got into her bed and she said "Night, Spencer"

"Night Yang… I love you" I said

"Love you too" she said kissing me

That night I slept better than I ever had before but I didn't know of the Hell I would have tommorow

**My ass has been busted getting this to you guys**


	7. Recovert two(South is a bitch)

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 7: Recovery Two(South is a bitch)

**Since there was confusion last chapter that blur that saved Yang was Spencer, he was a blur because with his semblence he can fly at near supersonic speeds**

It was about 9 PM on Saturday, Weiss,Blake,and Yang were at the training field so I decided to go back to the room I passed by Sun on my way through, he must have been going to see Blake

I continued on to our room, I noticed Ruby wasn't here which was off since tonight was the livestream of Sarge the movie but I brushed it off as nothing but I was not prepared for what awaited me when I opened the bathroom

There on the floor was Ruby, with large bloody cuts on her arms, she was calling for Yang and Jaune like they were right there I ran up to her and screamed "RUBY! Hang in there you're gonna be alright"

But I knew it was a lie, there was nothing I could do I couldn't save her

But then it hit me, I went into the medical cabinet and found a syringe, I put it into my arm and put my blood in it, I then injected my blood in Ruby having it enter into her body and she was starting to heal since the nanogenes in my blood were working even in her body, but once they were done they would die out since they are only compatible with my blood

I picked up Ruby bridal style and carried her over to the bed Yang and I have been sharing, (I had enough strength to go back to my bed but neither of us wanted that)

I pulled out my scroll and sent a message that said "Team RWBYS' room NOW!" Fifteen seconds later the door opened and in came team JNPAR

When Jaune saw Ruby he immediately rushed over to her side, freaking out, but for once with reason, I had no idea how I would react if I saw Yang like this "I'll explain when everyone is here"

A few minutes later team WEBRS came in and seeing Ruby they all went to her to see if she was alright and additionally Rose asked me if I was ok but I gave no response, too deep in thought

5 minutes later Blake, Weiss, and Yang came in and Yang rushed over to Ruby not being ready to see her sister like this, I simply put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and brought her to sit next to me on her bed, letting her cry into my shoulder.

"When I came back after leaving the training field, I went in the bathroom to brush my teeth and I went into the bathroom and I...I saw Ruby on the floor with multiple cuts and…and...she was bleeding out, I injected her with my blood and the Nanogenes healed her… now she's just unconcious but she will be fine" during my story I couldn't help but cry as Yang held me tightly shocked as to what happened to her sister and I couldn't blame her, at this point I thought of Ruby as my little sister since Yang and I were so close

About three hours later after I sent everyone except Jaune, and Yang out since I didn't want her to be surrounded by people when she woke up, Ruby started to wake up

Yang and Jaune would have suffocated Ruby in a hug if I didn't pull them off

Jaune and Yang asked in unison "Ruby what happened"

Ruby responded with "Oh, I guess I slipped in the bathroom and cut my arm, sorry for worrying you guys"

"You would have bleed out if spencer hadn't come along" said Jaune

"Thanks" said Yang kissing me on the cheek

"Hey guys do you think I can talk with ruby for a minute" I asked

"Sure" said Yang

Jaune gave Ruby a hug and said "I'll be right outside"

After we sat in silence for a few moments Ruby said "You know don't you"

"Ruby I have been on the verge of death so many times and dragged back into life... Like being held over broken glass. At this point I can recognize any type of wound. But what I don't know is why you would cut yourself. Ruby at this point I think of you as my little sister so please think of me as your big brother and tell me what happened" I pleaded to her

"Everyday" she mumbled "Everyday they find me and bully me...make fun of me just because I'm younger and beat me, and call me names and make me feel awful" she said her eyes now drenching in tears "I just couldn't take the stress" she was now sobbing loudly

I pulled her into a hug holding her tight and said "there Ruby I'm here now I'll take care of it just tell me who it was and they will never bother you again"

Through the tears she said "I-it-it was Cardnial"

Immediately I could feel the murdorous tension rise, not only did they try to rape my girlfriend which was enough for me to want to kill them but now they bullied Ruby probably to get back at us. They were going to die by my blade, they were never ping to hurt my friends ever again.

I took out my scroll an typed "come on back in" to Jaune" he always had his scroll on it.

Not even 5 second later Jaune came bursting into the room and over to Ruby and hugged her and I asked "Where's Yang"

Jaune's face turned pale and he said "we were eavesdropping, she's going to team CRDL room she is going to kill them probably"

I got up put on my jacket and said "with how bad we're going to beat then i want to be the one to take the fall" and I flew out of the open window the last thing I saw was Ruby crying into Jaune's shoulder and thought 'it's good to know she has someone besides Yang and I to look out for her' and 10 seconds later I was at team CRDL's room which I busted down the door to and it flew out the window I then grabbed Cardin by the collar of his shirt and pinned him to the wall then I pulled out Ash and aimed it at his face

He said with a smile "we were wondering what it would take to get you on our turf looks like almost raping your slut of a girlfriend and messing wth her bitch of a sister did it"

I then without thinking pulled the trigger of ash that I aimed at his shoulder and he screamed out in pain then I felt two blades being shoved in my back right near my wings I felt the end of a sword banging on the back of my head knocking me unconcious

**THIRD PERSON POV**

After Cardin patched up his shoulder in Team CRDL blood stained room and proceded to drag Spencer off Campus they didn't notice the trail of feathers being left or the fact that Spencer was a Faunus.

**YANG'S POV**

After 10 minutes of walking I was finally at those Bastards dorm and I was about to punch down their dorm until I noticed that it wasn't there. As I looked inside I was horrified to what I saw. I felt my chest grow heavy as I saw my boyfriend's Harbinger, Ash, and Frostburn scattered across the room and I saw a trail of part red mostly white feathers leading out of the dorm

**only two things to note, the next chapter might get a bit graphic(not sex and btw I will add a sex part if enough people ask) and me and Xenika have given RubyxYang the name of Amber Rose and I have given SunxBlake the name of Sun Cat**


	8. I Burn

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 8: I Burn

**Ok so I kinda lied and have realized there is a lot of hurt/comfort and also for my next story should I do **

**A)Rose Arc - JaunexRuby**

**B)Amber Rose- YangxRuby**

**Or C) Silver Rose- OCxRuby**

**I'm thinking Silver Rose but you guys tell me what you think**

**Btw I call SpencerxYang Golden Wings so vote which of the three you want to see more and it might influence me also this chapter is from Yangs point of view unless specified**

I slumped to the ground leaning against wall with my knees to my chest and started sobbing... It was like I felt my heart being torn in 8 peices

Then I heard footsteps stop next to me an there was Sun and Blake and Sun said "Hey what's wrong" I only pointed to Team CRDL's room and they looked shocked

"I'll track them Sun can you tell the others" Blake said

"On it, Yang let's go get everyone" Sun said in a surprisingly considerate tone

As we were walking back I was still crying slightly and through my blurred eyes I saw Sun pull out a Scroll and say "Looks like crime does pay" I took a look at the name engraved on it and it said Sky Lark one of those assholes from Team CRDL. Sun typed "It's me Sun I stole one of their Scrolls. Their heading into Vale" and he sent it to Blake

**SPENCER'S POV**

When I woke up I felt groggy and looked to see where I am and I noticed I was tied to a chair that I was tied then I looked up and saw team CRDL with smirks on their faces that made me want to burn them with Ash which I didn't have on me then I saw their leader on his scroll he then pulled out his mace and said " we heard about your nano-whatever's and we want some so were gonna take them after we mess you up" he then swung his mace into my face at full force and knocking me down on the floor and making me cough up blood he then said to his lackies "take off his coat" they proceded to cut through my coat and my arms(not cut off) and I realized they must have drugged me with something that had Asprin in it since that makes the Nanogenes shut down for 13 hours and they jumped back when they saw my wings and then Cardin said "why would a hottie like Yang date a disgusting freak like you. Maybe when were done here we'll go rape her but succeed this time" at the thought of that I felt my rage boil. Every fiber of my being wanted to kill this man and next thing I knew blood was dripping from my right eye and black flames came out of nowhere behind Cardin and caught his shoe on fire which he tried to put out by throwing water on it but it kept burning and he threw his shoe off and screamed "what the fuck is that stuff"

I replied with "Amaterasu" almost subconsciously. (**A/N:**Yeah I have sharingan now, it's my story I can do whatever the hell I like)

He then came over to me and said "I would die before taking Faunus blood into my body. But that doesn't mean I can't stop trying to kill you" He then proceded to break my wings by pounding them with his mace a couple minutes later I passed out from the pain of my wings being little more than blood stained feathers and Bone dust

**YANG'S POV**

We got a message from Blake Saying they were at a abandoned warehouse at the docks. The 13 of us grabbed our weapons and started running into town Ruby, Weiss, Robbie, Sun and I were at the Warehouse in 15 minutes and we charged in after I punched the door down.

I saw that fucker Cardin and I rushed him. I activated Ember Celicia and charged at him and punched him in the gut and shot him leaving him unconcious, the armor he was wearing stopped the bullets but not the impact

**WEISS' POV**

Robbie and I were attacking Dove I charged at him(with that glyph line thing) and he shot a rocket near my feet knocking me back into Robbie and I quickly got off but I realized something, even for being in a life or death situation his heart was beating way to fast

**A/N: ok sky ninja wanted me to put this in here and we'll be coming back to him soon**

**YANG'S POV**

I walked into the room where they were keeping Spencer and I started crying at what I saw... On the floor was Spencer I noticed his wings were mostly red and there was a pile of blood with him in the middle... I run over to him and try to wake him up but he wasn't waking up and I was doing everything. I just didn't know what to do so I picked him up and carried him with me to a wall and I lay back against it with him laying against me being careful to not touch his wings. Then it occurred to me why wernt his nanogenes healing him. Then I made the horrible realization... He was dying and there was nothing I could do about it but hold him as tight as I could and said "Please Spencer don't leave me I-I love you"

He was mumbling in his sleep "Y-Yang" even when he was beaten to a bloody pulp he was still worried about me and I loved that about him

A couple minutes later he starting glowing blue...his aura must be healing him

After they were done with their fight everyone came in and saw me crying with a unconcious Soencer covered in blood in my arms then his nanogenes started healing him and he woke up with a gasp and he said "Y-Yang" softly

"I'm here" I wispered to him

"I'm so sorry for making you worry" he said with teary eyes

"Don't be. Your worth worrying about" I said "come on the others must be worried"

"I can't feel my legs and my wings are being repaired. I think he broke my legs" I felt my rage increase and it was increasingly difficult to not murder that son of a bitch

"Here come on" I said standing up putting his right arm over my neck to my right shoulder and putting my left arm around his waist

After 5 minutes of walking I ask "so earlier why wernt your nanogenes working"

"They stop working if I take a dose of Asprin, I think they drugged me with it" he said

All of the sudden we hear a scream from behind us and see Cardin charging at us and I start to put Spencer down and I notice blood dripping from his eyes and he says "Amaterasu" and a wall of black fire appears between the six of us and Cardin and Spencer says in a surprisingly cold voice "let's go" so we start walking again until we get to Beacon and as we thank everyone for their help Spencer, who was now able to walk pulled me in and put his arm around my waist and said "I heard what you said when I was unconcious and I feel the same way...I love you Yang" and I pulled him into a kiss that felt like fireworks and I knew that if anyone ever came after him like that again they wouldn't take him without a fight. We are ready for anything

**It's 5 in the GODDAMN morning you guys better appreciate this**


	9. Beach day

**Just Eh:if you don't like my story don't read it I write because I want to and I couldn't give less of a damn what one person thinks of me. I stopped caring what people thought of me a long time ago. People may hate me but at least I'm being true to myself**

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 9: Beach Day

**Ok so after reading the new chapter of best friends to best foes and being sent the original part of that chapter that was so sad i wanted to die, and the ending of it takes some time i decided that I'm gonna have four RWBY stories going at a time the stories are called: The Flying Apocalypse(SpencerxYang) Something More(JaunexRuby) A Silver Rose Blooms(SilverxRuby), A Burning Rose(YangxRuby) and (submit your titles) which is a real world Arkos story**

It was about two weeks after Cardin kidnapped me, I had nightmares ever since that day about them coming back to take revenge on us… things have been very rough since that day, Cardin told everyone in school that i'm a Faunus and now nobody except my friends would talk to me, I would get dirty glares in the hall, and a guy even burned the coat that Jack gave me...while I was wearing it, so now I'm hated and I only have my weapons and nanogenes to remind me of my master, sure i proceeded to burn Amaterasu around him for a hour but still it didn't help.

But it wasn't ALL bad I guess. Whenever someone would mess with me Yang,Sun,Blake, and Rose would have my back and this nice girl called Velvet became my friend after I helped her with Cardin... She was skeptical about why I would help her at first but after I showed her my wings she seemed to understand. Rose knitted me a new coat too, it was yellow and had Yang's logo on it obviously Yang was behind the new coat being made. And I've been getting better with my sharingan and learned a new technique I call 'tsukiyomi' which I can use to send the occasional attacker away.

Anyway we were in a limo Weiss got and were headed to the beach, with all the shit we've faced lately we needed it. All the couples were holding hands Yang and I, Ren and Kyrura, Sun and Blake, Ruby and Jaune, well most of the couples Nora and Shiva who apparently got together were making out and thankfully we got there before it went too far.

Rose, Sun, Blake and I were pissed at the sign we saw and Yang held my hand. The sign said 'NO FAUNUS' "sorry guys I forgot this place was anti-Faunus" Weiss said

"Amaterasu" I burned that sign to ashes and made the flames disappear "well now it's pro-Faunus , shall we be off" I said

We found a good spot for all 15 of us to lie down on the sand. Sun said he got us some food which means he stole those apples and then he and Blake went for a walk. Yang, Ruby, Ren, Nora, Shiva, Phyrra, Kyrura, Logan, and Jaune all went in the water and not even five seconds later i heard Yang scream "Hey Spencer, come on in"

"No thanks I hate it when my wings get wet and Rose hates it when her fur gets wet" I responded

Ruby and Yang ran over, took off my coat which i was using to hide my wings and started dragging me into the water "Rose a little help" I looked back to see Rose smiling and putting headphones in "Rose you bit-" and with that I was throw into the water.

Yang came over and helped me up "Come on tough guy I got you. I thought we could swim out some more and have some fun" she wispered the last part into my ear and at that I blushed

We started heading out further into the ocean hand in hand

ROBBIE POV

A/N:Happy Sky i'm doing it right now, no sky put down the gun, sky SKY ok fine i'll do that too

I was just lying back enjoying the view and then a better view came into sight. I saw Weiss walking up to me and she asked "mind if I sit"

"Not at all"

"Robbie is there something wrong" she asked

"What makes you think that"

"At the warehouse when I got knocked onto you your heart was beating really fast, do you have some kind of heart condition and Robbie don't you dare lie to me" giving me one of her ice cold stares that make me melt

"Alright i'll tell you but don't tell anyone else"

"Ok" she said and with that I began

"Weiss, I'm have two hearts. It gets in the way of many things and I'm always hated for it and I'm afraid my crush will hate me for it and all my friends will abandon me"

"And who is your crush" Weiss asked

"Pass" i said almost immediately

"Robbie you still can't lie to me" She said

"Fine, it's you, you're my crush Weiss Schnee and I love you and you won't want to be with a freak like m-" as I was saying my words I was cut off and saw Weiss kissing me which I melted into. Funny how things work, you tell your crush your deepest secrets and they kiss you

Weiss pulled away and said "Robbie you are not a freak for being born how you are, same with Rose, Blake, Sun, and Spencer"

"Thanks Weiss" I said quietly

"We will never abandon you" she said and hugged me

Sun's POV

Blake and I were taking a romantic walk on the beach holding hands like you would see in one of those bad romance movies but as long as we were together we didn't care we were just happy with each other, you know ever since i met blake I have been stealing less, you know this girl is the best thing to ever happen to me. Blake pointed out Spencer with his old coat standing about 40 yards away from us and we went up and I said "Spencer where did you get your coat back from" the man turned around but it turned out it wasn't Spencer

"Do you know Spencer Stone" the man asked

Spencer's POV

Yang and I were out in the ocean in the middle of a make-out session after I killed the shark that interrupted us and brought it to the beach and I could tell we were about to go farther but were interrupted by Sun shouting "Yo, Spencer come over here I found someone you'll want to see"

"Damn,always when we are about to go farther" Yang complained

"Don't worry i'll go see who it is and we can continue when were done ok"

"K" Yang said in that way I loved

"Bad time to mention but I can't swim"

"Ok come on time mercenary" Yang said teasing

When we got to a point where I could stand I let go of Yang and started running who it was and started running at full speed to him and yelled "JAAAAACK"

I made it to Jack and pulled him into a hug "You were shot in the head, how are you alive"

He replied with "Tell you later, but I have been looking for you for a long time I heard you were coming here today from some Faunus haters that were going to and I quote "kill that filthy Faunus and rape his slut of a-" and at that point I knocked them out and tied them over a cliff hanging by ropes tied to their legs"

"Man you would do that Jack so where have you been"

"Vale what about you" my mentor asked

"Beacon academy" I answered

"So I see you made friends" Jack said "woah your girlfriend is HOT" Jack was looking directly at Yang

"She's Yang, Jack"

"Knew I taught you something so who's everyone else"

"This is Ruby, Yang's sister. This is Rose my former partner in the white fang and Jack I know I messed up by joining. Blake, master of stealth and books. Weiss, Heiress to the Schnne dust company, Sun, master theif. Logan, with a aim that could rival yours but not mine. Shiva, expert dancer. Phyrra, veteran fighter. Nora, a bundle of raw energy. Ren, quiet guy. Kyrura, quiet girl. And last we have Robbie, mr. Two hearts over there."

Robbie looked at me saying "how did you"

And I responded with "Faunus hearing"

"Two hearts." Jack asked

"Yeah. Robbie answered

"Well I better be off" Jack said

"Wait, I haven't seen you in years at least stay for dinner"

"Alright what are we having" Jack asked

"Great white" I responded

"Great white what" Jack asked

"Freshly killed Great White Shark. Tried interrupting Yang and I"

"Oh, Ocean Sex" Jack said

"We were getting there before Sun interrupted. Anyways let's eat" I said irritated

"We need to properly cook the shark first" said Kyrura

Then if all people 20 guys from Beacon came over with weapons drawn "You die today you filthy Faunus" Cardin said

"Oh great, these guys" said Jack

"Don't worry I got it" I said walking up to them

"Be careful" Said Yang

"Really Cardin look me in the eye and say that" as all of them fell for it I activated my sharingan "tsukiyomi" I said and made them think they were being chased by a horde of Ursi

"Anyway shall we get cooking. I got it. Amaterasu. At the rate this burns it should take five minutes"

5 minutes later everyone was sitting around the campfire telling stories and Jack was telling one about the time he killed three nevermores. Yang and I sneaked off and were on a walk on the beach in the moonlight, we were walking for about 10 minutes before I turned around and said "Yang, I know i'm a lot of trouble and everyone else I was ever friends with have left me because of it but you didn't and I want you to know that I love you and I would do anything for you"

Yang kissed me for 2 minutes before we parted for air and it was the most passionate kiss I have ever had and she said "Spencer you are worth the trouble and I will never let anything come between us"

"Cept' me" I turned around and saw Jack "Just thought I'd tell I was heading off I have a job to get back to but don't you worry I'll back. I would give you my jacket to remember me by but I see that someone else will never let you forget them now either"

"Damn Right" Yang said

"You're lucky Spencer, she's hot." Jack said

"Like you wouldn't believe"

"Plus she's got big-" And with this Yang eyes turned Red

"JACK RUN"

"I was gonna say gauntlets!" Jack said running and screaming

"I always loved that about you" and with that Yang tackled me and we were in a very passionate makeout session. I ran my tongue on the roof of her mouth and fought for dominance of the kiss but I submitted after a good fight.

After that we laid there in each others arms on the beach knowing what ever happened, we would never let anything separate us.

**So this is a rewrite because I didn't like what I originally had and I tried putting a bit more detail into the romance**


	10. Winter Break part 1

**Ok so first things first in my envisionment of RWBY students at Beacon get winter off instead of summer since the Grimm are in hibernation and I need one OC for season 2 of the flying apocalypse btw each season is 20 chapters with the midseason finale being chapter 10,30,50 etc. and yes I plan to take this story that far btw the OC absolutely HAS to be a Faunus preferably a badass if you're accepted I will tell you a spoiler and submissions are open until new years anyway winter break time and if you guys want I will do a mini-series about what the other couples did during their breaks**

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 10: Winter break part 1

Ruby,Yang, and I just got off the dust train we were in their hometown of Yusin. It was a nice little town not really anything fancy just the basic things but I liked the feel it had to it. It was to bad no one else came with us; Nora, Shiva, Hunter, Ren, and Kyrura went to Ren and Nora's hometown, Phyrra and Logan went back to Mistral, Rose went back to her hometown to see her parents, Weiss took Robbie to meet her parents, and Sun and Blake went to Blake's hometown to see Blake's parents. And Jaune, well Jaune was forced back home, his Mom got sick and they needed him to help out… it's too bad, he was really looking forward to meeting Ruby's Dad. I didn't have a home to go back to and Yang and Ruby found this out even though it was a half-truth, I didn't have a 'home' to go to but Jack wouldn't mind

We walked through the town and after half a mile after we left the station and past the town we saw a White and Brown house on the hill and Yang said "We're here"

In all my years of fighting Grimm and the possibility of my life ending at any moment I have never been more scared than anything to meet my girlfriend's dad.

Yang opened the door and we all walked in with Ruby and Yang walking side by side and me standing behind them scared out of my mind looking at the ground and Ruby yelled "Hey Dad we're home!"

A man wearing a brown shirt, blue jeans, brown hair and brown eyes looking in his 40s came down the stairs and brought the girls in a bear hug and said "it's so good to have you home" now I know where Yang gets her bone-crushing hugs from

"dad...air" Ruby said and he put them down

"so who is your friend" he asked while looking at me

"Dad this is Spencer" Yang said and held my hand "my boyfriend"

Yang's dad looked at me with a face that could only be described as murderous "What makes you think you can date my daughter"

"Dad" Yang complained

"Yang it's alright I knew this would happen" I said "I love Yang with all my heart and I would do anything for her and I will defend her to my last breath, whenever that may be" I said being more determined with every second

"prove it, bring me the head of a Nevermore" he said

"Fine, I'll be back soon, bye Ruby, Yang" I said and I exited the door took of my coat and hung it on a tree and took off toward the Emerald Forest at Beacon

**Yang's POV**

"Dad what the hell" I yelled at him

"Yang it's my duty to make sure this guy is good enough for you" he said

"I love him isn't that enough"

"There's just something I don't trust about him, like he's hiding something" he said

"Everyone is hiding something Dad and you wouldn't understand what he's been through"

"And what exactly has he been through Yang" dad asked

"Fine you want to know" my Aura was now on fire "his parents were killed in front of him, then his teacher, then he was lied to and used and he finally found happiness when he met us, when he met me but I don't care about his past, I only care about him!"

It's been 2 hours since Spencer left and we were still arguing at this point Ruby was sitting on the couch with her headphones on trying to block us out "Well he's never coming back there's no Nevermores until you hit Vale."

We heard two large thumps outside and looked out to see Spencer covered in blood and dropping down two Nevermore heads "I wasn't sure if one was enough so I brought two"

Dad just looked at the heads shocked that Spencer didn't only bring one Nevermore head but two. Spencer quickly got his coat and put it on thinking it was best to leave the fact that he was a Faunus for another day and then collapsed, I ran up to him and yelled "Spencer! Hey you ok"

"Yeah just give it a minute, you would not believe how tough Nevermore Alphas are to kill" he said looking into my eyes

"Your crazy, you know that"

"Yeah but I have you to keep me in check" he said

"Yang told me about your past, what else are you hiding" Dad asked Spencer

"Ok you know what, just this once no secrets" Spencer said "My teacher is immortal, I have tiny healing robots in my blood, I'm a faunus" He said taking off his Yellow coat I gave him "And I use to be in the White Fang but I'm not anymore"

"And is that all your hiding from me" Dad asked

"That's all of my secrets and personally I don't care what you think. I love your daughter and that's all that matters to me" Spencer said with a fire in his eyes

"Good" Dad said laughing

"What" Spencer and I said simultaneously

"You stood up to me, that was all I was looking for" he said

"So why the Nevermore heads then" I asked

"I wanted to see how far he would go for Yang" he said laughing

"Oh that reminds me I have to go pick something up" Spencer said handing me his coat "Be Right Back"

A minute later he was back and had a passenger

**RUBY'S POV**

I knew they were going to argue about this but did they really have to go this far. I just was sitting on the couch with my knees to my face with headphones on and looking down. Trying to block out the yelling between the two. 'Would it be like this when I told Dad about Jaune and I' I thought. I felt a tear roll down my eye at the thought of my dad yelling at Jaune or telling him not to be around me. "I miss Jaune" I thought outloud

I felt a strong arm wrap around my shoulder and began gently stroking my hair and kissed me on the forehead. I looked up and saw Jaune and he was crying. "J-Juane, when did you get here"

"Just now, Spencer saw me at Beacon and gave me a lift" Juane said sadly

"What were you doing at Beacon?"

"Ruby, I can't go to Beacon anymore" Jaune said now crying harder

"Why, what happened Jaune" I was basically screaming at him

He pulled me closer "Two years ago I was out wandering around in the rain and my mother was looking for me for hours… she caught Pneumonia because of me and died yesterday and my family disowned me and kicked me out and now I can't go to Beacon and I can't see you because of it" Jaune said crying into my shoulder

"You know you can still go to Beacon" I looked at the door and saw Dad standing there "We may live in a small house but we have more than enough money to pay for you to go to Beacon"

"B-But I couldn't just use your money like that" Jaune said

"If it's a need of needing to pay me back then just take care of Ruby, you wouldn't believe how much she was going on bout how she wanted me to meet you"

"I-I will" Jaune said "Thank you sir"

"Please just call me Derek, sir makes me sound old" Dad said

Jaune and I sat there for the next hour just enjoying each others company then we started making out, our tongues fighting for dominance until I won and he submitted to me. After 3 minutes we parted and cuddled and fell asleep on the couch in each others arms

**Two Months Later**

**Spencer's POV**

I woke up with Yang in my arms and I sat up being careful not to wake her and I noticed what day it was on the calender, January 12. Today was my birthday and I knew today was gonna be a rough one

I decided today I would avoid Ruby, Jaune,Yang and Derek. I didn't want them to go through the trouble. I took another look at the calendar and saw the date circled about 50 times 'Damn it how did she find out' I thought.

I got dressed and was about to head out the window when I heard Yang say "And where do you think your going"

"Umm out" I was a bad liar

"Your not going anywhere" she said charging at me and I flew out the window

"Spencer your gonna enjoy your birthday whether you like it or not" she yelled at me

I was flying for about minute until Weiss came out of nowhere and tackled me and Robbie waiting to catch us. Wait what were Weiss and Robbie doing here. I didn't have time to wonder why, I looked into Weiss' eyes and activated my sharingan and used tsukiyomi on her. What I did to her was uncontrollably kiss Robbie for 5 minutes. I got up and said "Your welcome" and ran away figuring being in the air made me to much of a target and kept on running.

An hour later when I stopped to take a breath I found myself surrounded by Rose,Kyrura, Shiva, Nora, Hunter, and Ren and they well all charging at me from all sides with rope

I activated my Sharingan and uses 'Amaterasu' creating a circle of the black flames around myself and I flew up to get away from them and I felt a tug at my leg and saw the rope of Gambol Shroud around my leg.

On the other end pulling was Robbie, Weiss, Ren, Nora, Shiva, Hunter, Kyrura, Jaune, Ruby, and Yang who yelled "GET BACK HERE!"

I speed up my speed pulling them slightly then Ruby yelled "Why don't you want to celebrate your birthday"

"It's because-" I started to reply and then I felt something whack me on the head and I fell to the ground and I looked up to see Sun standing in front of me with a smile on his face

Everyone complained "SUNNNNN!" and I faded into unconsciousness


	11. Happy Birthday

**Congrats to crossnoblebond on winning the OC contest so now… ALLONS-Y!**

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 11: Happy Birthday

I woke up and found that I had basically every part of my body tied and I looked like a rope mummy. I was slung over a tree like a pinata. I looked down and saw everyone setting up a table, balloons, hats, presents, cards, and a cake. Ugh why did they have to give me a birthday party. Ruby saw I was up and said "Hey guys, he's up"

"LET ME THE HELL DOWN!" I yelled at them

Nora said "Look on the up side" cheerily

"Upside? Upside? I AM THE UPSIDE! I said trying to struggle free.

"Good point" Sun added

"Now you can come down here and enjoy your party or hang up there until you want to have a good time" Robbie said

"Or this, Tsukiyomi" and as I said that they all put on sunglasses. If I can't make direct eye contact it doesn't work.

"Not working Stone" Sun joked

"All I want for my birthday is to NOT have a party, is that really so much to ask" I said trying to change their minds

"You're having a party if I have to force cake down your throat" Yang threatened

"*sigh* Fine, let's just get this over with" I said begrudgingly cutting myself free

"How did you" Jaune asked and I showed him my talons which everyone forgot I had.

"By the way, who's that guy?" I asked pointing to the silver eyed stranger

"This is Silver, he's an old friend of mine. He's going to Beacon with us next semester(I'm out of ideas so he's on team SEDTOGS btw that's Silver, Epsilon, Delta, Theta, Omega, Gamma, Sigma)

"Hi" he said

"Hi, ok now that that's settled let's get this over with"

"Finally, now let's eat" Logan said

We all sat down at the table they brought outside and they forced one of those generic party hats on me. They brought out the cake which was my favorite (Cookie Cake) and put candles in it and Silver used his gloves to light the candles and everyone made me blow them out. We ate the cake (I ate the most peices) and then everyone opened the presents I really wish they hadn't gotten me. Phyrra and Logan got me some headphones, Nora and Shiva got me a cookie, Ren, Kyrura, and Hunter got me a attatchemnt for Ash and Frostburn that makes them turn into a battle rifle, Robbie and Weiss got me a laptop, Silver got me 20 dollars which I don't blame him for he just met me, Ruby and Jaune got me Sarge the movie on DVD, and finally Yang got me the best present of all, she got me her emblem as a locket and inside was a picture of the day we met with both of us smiling and holding hands. I felt my eyes water as it was the best gift anyone has gotten me. I pulled Yang into a searing kiss that felt like it could have lasted forever but Logan had to ruin it with his wolf whistles and I proceded to give him a death glare and suggested to Yang "how about we go upstairs" to which she happily agreed. We walked through the house and up the stairs, then into Yang's room.

When we sat down on Yang's bed I said seriously "Yang I have something I need to tell you"

"What's that" she asked in her cheery mood

"It's- BLAKE GO AWAY OR I'LL BURN THAT TREE AND YOU WITH IT!" I yelled at Blake who was spying on us from a tree outside and as I yelled that she fell out of the tree.

"Yang, the reason I hate my birthday is that today is the day my parents were killed right in front of me" I said and her face turned grim

"So, is that why you don't like your birthday" She asked me

"No, Hell, it's a reason I like my birthday. My parents were cruel and abusive, they were in the middle of cutting me when the Beowolfes got them, but it was still tramatising. I hate today because it brings up all those repressed memories. Imagine it, the people who you're suppose to love, beating and cutting you everyday, being happy to see your misery" I explained and saw the tears pouring out and Yang held me against her chest.

Yang whispered "Shh Shh I'm here now. Spencer do you want me to do something I would do for Ruby when she wouldn't stop crying" I nodded and she began to sing

"Dream of anything;

I'll make it all come true.

Everything you need

Is all I'll have for you.

I'm forever

Always by your side.

Whenever you need a friend,

I'm never far behind.

If the stars all fall,

When there's no more light,

And the moon should crumble,

It will be alright.

Don't you worry about the dark,

I will light up the night with the love in my heart.

I will burn like the sun,

I will keep you safe and warm.

Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,

I will be there to take all your fears away.

With a touch of my hand,

I will turn your life to gold.

With a touch of my hand,

I'll turn your life to gold.

Let's have everything,

Nothing we cannot do.

Every heart just beaming,

Every sky turns blue.

I'm so happy

Just to have you here.

Smiles bringing sunshine,

And worries disappear.

When the days turn dark,

And we start to fall,

I will pick you up and

We will fix it all.

Don't you worry about the dark,

I will light up the night with the love in my heart.

I will burn like the sun,

I will keep you safe and warm.

Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,

I will be there to take all your fears away.

With a touch of my hand,

I will turn your life to gold.

Gold...

Don't worry, I've got you;

Nothing will ever harm you.

I'm close by, I'll stay here;

Through all things, I will be near.

Close your eyes,

Don't you cry.

Love's around you;

In time, you'll fly.

Don't you worry about the dark,

I will light up the night with the love in my heart.

I will burn like the sun,

I will keep you safe and warm.

Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day,

I will be there to take all your fears away.

With a touch of my hand,

I will turn your life to gold.

With a touch of my hand,

I'll turn your life to gold. " as her song went on I felt myself more at ease knowing that I was rid of those hardships.

I whipsered "Yang."

"Yeah" she responded

"You already have turned my life to gold."

**AAAAAAAND end chapter. Shadic OUT**


	12. Taken

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 12: Taken

**Name: Willow Ripper**

**Age: 16**

**Hair color: Blue (long)**

**Eye Color: brown**

**Weapons: Dual SMGs that shoot fire and dark energy thingys called Inferno and Shadow**

**Scars/ peircings: Ears peirced and scars down her arms and fang marks on her neck**

**History: Willow came from a crime family and hated it. When she would speak up against it she would get beaten and they would cut her arms. Silver noticed her crying outside the HQ one day and went to ask what's wrong and ended up killing everyone and traveling with Willow until they went to Beacon **

**(on the pervy side here) Cup size: 75D**

**Clothes: Purple tanktop and Blue shorts and a bat tattoo on her chest.**

**Race: Human-Vampire : the strength, speed, fabulous hair, fangs, need for blood, ages like a human**

Winter break was over and now we were at the train station ready to go back to Beacon. Everyone had already left except for me, Yang, Ruby, Jaune, Silver, and his girlfriend Willow. We boarded the train and found our seats and we sat next to who we were dating. We went to our separate activities: I was playing Minecraft, Yang was reading a motorcycle magazine, Ruby was reading a weapons magazine, Silver was sharpening Knifle, Jaune was watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer (Lovers Walk), and Willow was having a drink so she wouldn't kill us all.

It was about 2 hours into the trip and we only had 1 hour left and I started talking with Yang. "Yang, there's something I want to ask you"

"Whats up" She asked in that cheery way I loved

"Yang, will you-" I was cut off by the sound of an explosion and we all rushed to it and saw White Fang troops.

They shouted "Get him!" and they started rushing to me and I pulled out Ash and Frostburn and started shooting at them and knocked them all to the floor.

"They're here for me" I said to my friends and they all grimaced.

"Why would they be here for you" Willow asked

"They must want me back now that they know I'm alive" I explained crossing my arms

We heard the sound of a good 30 White Fang jets over the train and the sound of White Fang troops landing on top of the train.

"Jaune, Willow, cover inside the train. Ruby, Silver, work on taking out the ships. Yang and I will keep the top secure, we need to protect these people." I ordered to everyone

Yang, Silver, Ruby and I went to the top of the train through a hole Silver cut. Silver started firing grenades at the jets and Ruby started sniping the pilots. They started dropping off troops and I changed Ash and Frostburn into the Battle Rifle form called Blazing that shoots flaming ice(FUCK LOGIC!) and knocked down 30 of them and Yang took out 60 of them within 10 minutes. They were overrunning us, for every jet Ruby and Silver shot down 5 more would take it's place. I was at the place when I had to bring out Harbinger and Blaze together to hold them off and Yang was getting surrounded. Every 5 seconds I would get a wound and I would protect Yang with my body by throwing it in the way. While I was slashing through some White Fang on the other side of the train one of them snuck up on Yang and injected something into her, I shot him in the face not caring if I killed him, he hurt the woman I loved. I took of my coat that Yang got me and dashed over to her and slashed the goon in half with Harbinger. Yang fell to the ground unconcious and I looked over to see Ruby fending off goons while back-to-back with Silver. Damn did they bring the whole goddamn White Fang.

I turned around and saw a face I never wanted to see again...Adam. I rushed at him and started to shoot at him with Blaze and he deflected all my shots. At this point we were fighting with our swords. We landed small cuts on each other but nothing major. I used Amaterasu to light a circle around us to keep any goons out but that didn't stop them from shooting at me. After clashing our swords he managed to stab me in the chest and slashed me in the hip. He pulled out a syringe and injected it into me and when he was close to me I used Amaterasu on his left arm. I finally got him. He must of realized what was happening since he cut off his right arm and I fell over on the ground and started to go unconscious. The last thing I saw was Adam grabbing a rope and being pulled up to the ship with Yang over his shoulder. "Y...Yang, don't... go" that was the last thing I could say before I went unconscious.

I came to and I was on a hospital bed. I'm on these way to much. I got up and made my way out of the hospital and remembered what happened, that bastard took the girl I love, he will burn. I entered our room and Blake, Ruby, and Willow were all being generally sad ( In this world Weiss' dad died so she took over the company and had to leave).

"Hi...Spencer" Ruby said with much sadness in her voice

"What happened" I asked

"White Fang took Yang" Willow said seriously

At that moment our four Scrolls beeped and we opened it to see a video message "Let's watch it on mine" I said and sat on Willow's bed and Blake and Ruby came over.

The video opened and I was heartbroken at what I saw, it was Yang with her arms and legs chained and she was suspended in the air. I saw Adam come into view with a new metal arm replacing the one I burned off and he walked up to Yang and started yelling "What's your name?!"

"Go to hell" She said, that was a mistake. He slapped her across the face and punched her in the gut and she coughed up blood.

"I SAID WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!" he screamed

"Y-Yang Xiao Long" the now bleeding Yang said

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ruby was yelling at the screen although Adam couldn't hear her I shared the pain at this point I was crying

"You go to Beacon Academy and have a sister, Ruby Rose and a boyfriend Spencer Stone" Adam said menacingly

" I SWEAR IF YOU TOUCH EITHER OF-GAH" Yang started and screamed as Adam stabbed her in the arm with a knife

"STOP" Ruby yelled and started crying into my shoulder.

Adam walked up to the camera and said "Spencer Stone, if you ever want to see your girlfriend again come to the docks at 1 tomorrow morning or we're going to rape her" then the screen went blank and I felt my rage boil and I looked around to see the room freezing and I saw it was freezing around me, is this a second semblance or something. Ruby cried herself to sleep an hour later. I put Ruby under the covers on her and I went to my bed (the one above Blake) and pretended to fall asleep.

It was 12 by the time everyone fell asleep, we had agreed to not go to the meeting and called the cops on him. I faked making a call to the police, I knew White Fang, if we called the cops they would kill Yang. The mere thought of that tugged at my emotions. I got out of bed and was about to walk out the door and saw Ruby crying in her sleep. I took of the coat that Yang got me and put it over Ruby. I put on Yang's Embet Celecias, grabbed Ash, Frostburn, and Harbinger and made my way out of our dorm to meet that bastard.

I reached the courtyard of Beacon and realized someone was following me, I pulled out Blaze and got ready to fight.

"Who's there" I demanded

Out of the shadows stepped Ruby and she asked "where are you going" her voice stricken with sadness

"I need to find Yang" I said not bringing myself to look at her knowing what they would want for Yang and that I would have to give it to them.

"Aren't the police gonna bring her back" Ruby asked innocently

"Ruby, the police can't bring Yang back only I can, I had to fake the call to the police, if the White Fang knew we called the cops they would have killed Yang for sure!" I said raising my voice with each word

"Please...don't go" Ruby said whispering the last part

"Catch" I said tossing Ruby the thing I treasured most in this world, a heart pendant with a picture of me and Yang on the day we met. "I will come back but remember me for the man in that picture not the man i'm about to become." I said with great sadness

I took of toward Cardiff leaving Ruby on the ground crying knowing she only had one person that was close to her left.

I landed in the plaza at 12:25 and stepped onto the perception filter platform leading into Torchwood and I was met with 3 assault rifles being pointed at me and then lowered

"Spencer"

"Jack"

"What brings you here" my mentor asked

"I need two things" I said

"And they are" he asked

"Need a coat and for you to find someone" I said

"What about that coat your girlfriend got you" He asked laughing midway

"She's been kidnapped, I need you to find where the White Fang are keeping her" I said darkly

"I see, well I'll have Ianto and Tosh look into that and take these" he said tossing me a coat identical to his and a vortex manipulator "Time travels busted on it so don't bother but I can contact you with that"

"I have to go meet the kidnapper, tell me if you find anything" I said flying out of the hub and to the docks in Vale. I arrived at 12:55 and saw a White Fang jet drop off that bastard Adam, I jumped down from my perch and walked up to him.

I said "She better be safe or I will burn you where you stand" walking up to him and activating my Sharingan.

"She's alive… for now, it all depends on you" he said meeting me at eye level.

"What do you want for her" I asked staring down at him

"You're gonna do some jobs for us and then you'll get her back if you succeed." he said menacingly

"What do you want" I said

"Rob a train of dust clean, kill Torchwick and Cinder, and finally bring us the first relic of Revival, you do this, you get your girlfriend back" he explained all the crimes I would be committing the next few days to get the love of my life back

"Fine but if you harm a hair on her head, I will find you and I will kill you Taurus"

"You have a week to get them or she will be killed" he said walking off into the night.


	13. First Trial

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 13: First Trial

I was flying over the ocean (In my mind Vytal is somewhere between United States and Great Britain like a island in the ocean closer to Great Britain than America) flapping my black wings as fast as I could and I was flying over North Carolina at this point and kept on going fast knowing I would get to see Yang as soon as I was finished with these three tasks. It took another hour before I landed in California in the town of Sunnydale( I'm a little Buffy The Vampire Slayer obsessed at the moment and I go absolutely nuts when I write so why the hell not) and made my way to the local cemetery and was walking through the graveyard and one of those vampires attacked me. He put his arms around me and went for the neck. I rammed him into the tree behind me and shook him free, I hit him with three quick strikes to the gut and a roundhouse kick to the head knocking him over. As he tried to get back up I went to the tree and snapped off a branch and rammed it through his heart and he turned to dust.

"Bloody vampires" I said walking off and throwing the branch over my shoulder.

I walked across the cemetery with my coat draping along tombstones I jumped over. I ripped open a door to a crypt like thing.

I shouted "Spike get your sorry pale ass out here"

"SOD OFF!" he yelled back from the other room

"Unless you want to burn get out here" I replied

"Fine!" he yelled

Spike came into the entrance room to his crypt grabbed a bottle of alcohol and said "What the bloody hell do you want Stone"

"I need a piece of the statue of revival and I know you have the head" I told him as he took a gulp of booze.

"10 cats" he said

"What?" I asked shocked

"I need some poker money, get me some bloody cats" He said in his accent

"Fine, you get weirder every time I see you William" I said walking out into the now sunlight

"Do I need to remind you why they call me Spike Sto-aggh" Spike said pissed and getting stinged by the sun when he tried to grab my jacket and I walked into town laughing.

I made my way around town using my Kamui to suck the cats I found into another dimension or something even I am not sure how it worked. I finally got all 10 cats by the time the sun set and made my way back to Spike's and I walked in on him fighting with some blonde chick and now whenever I saw blonde hair I got sad, remembering my blonde hair girl as she decked Spike in the face

"Nice" I said and she turned around with a crossbow pointed at me and I pulled out Ash and pointed it at her and said "Easy there, don't wanna hurt you lady"

"Really, cause since you're here I'd say your a vamp" she said while we walked around in a slow circle.

"Spike help" I pleaded to the other blonde

"Slayer, Stone, Stone, Slayer" Spike said

I lowered Ash, held out my hand and said "Spencer"

She lowered her crossbow and shook my hand and said "Buffy"

I walked over to Spike who was on the floor and said "Here's your damn cats" and brought the cats back into this dimension.

"Seriously. You're still playing poker with cats" Buffy said

"Yeah, what's it to ya" Captain Peroxide retorted.

"Anyways" I interrupted before we got to more hitting "I'll be taking that statue now"

"Yeah, over there" Spike said pointing to the head of the statue which I sent to my deminsion.

"If you need me, I'll be in Vale" I said stepping out of the crypt and flying towards the headquarters of Torchwick and Cinder.


	14. Second Trial

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 14: Second Trial

I landed outside of Torchwick's HQ after hours of flying back to Vale from Sunnydale. I knocked on the front door. Some soldier asked for the password and I responded with "Amaterasu" and burned down the door. The guard rushed at me and I shot him with Ember Celecia and he fell lifeless to the floor. A alarm sounded throughout the base and a bunch of Torchwick's goons rushed at me and I shoot them all down with Ash and Frostburn and I watch as the life leaves their corpses.

I made my way through the base slashing and shooting everything in my way and I was faced with 20 giant goons from what I guessed was dust experiments from their size, they were too big to get that way naturally. I saw a giant crate in the distance and I transported it to my dimension and on top of them squashing them to death leaving only a giant pile of blood.

"You know, you kids do keep getting weirder" I looked up and saw Torchwick taunting me and he jumped down.

"Are we gonna talk, or am I gonna kill you" I said getting down to business and twirling Ash and Frostburn around my fingers.

Torchwick smirked and shot a rocket from his cane at me and I sent it into my dimension with Kaumi and sent it back at him knocking him off his perch. I rushed at him with Harbinger and slashed at him and he parried with his cane. Wait how can a cane deflect a sword. I recovered and went at him with three more slashes and he deflected them and I pulled out Ash and started shooting at him and he rolled out of the way of the shots and knocked Ash out of my hand. I was shot at by his Candy Cane again and Harbinger was knocked out of my hand. I grabbed Frostburn and shot at his cane as a shot from his cane was at the barrel of my gun protecting me from the bullet and sending Frostburn flying, knocking me on my back held up by my elbows as he held his cane against my chest and fired a shot straight into my chest gushing out a huge amount of blood even for me. I used Amaterasu on his cane setting it on fire and he dropped it.

"I hate this black stuff, what the hell is it?" He asked as I tackled him and sat on him and started punching and shooting him with Ember Celecia. After about 20 punches he was breathing which was all I needed.

"Where's Cinder? Tell me now and I might let you live." I threatened him.

"Fine. She's in the penthouse of the Hilton in downtown Vale, now will you get the hell off me." he said

"Kamui" I said using it against him and sending his head to my dimension. "I lied" I said as the life left his corpse and I burned the remains.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the penthouse suite on the top floor. I knocked on the door and was met with a fireball to the leg.

"Son of A BITCH!" I screamed

I stood up and was met with fireballs being thrown my way and I used the door that wasn't open as cover. I decided to drop Frostburn and Harbinger, this fight would be Fire fighting Fire. I threw Harbinger into the line of fire and it distracted her enough for me to throw Harbinger and scrap her shoulder and I started shooting at her with Ash and the first few shots hit until the shots stopped doing any damage when they hit, she must have raised her body heat to the point where the bullets melted, even at their heat. I continued to shoot at her and then it hit me, I activated my Sharingan and as the bullets left the chamber of my gun I would use Amaterasu on them letting the black fire inside of Cinder's body. She light her fists on and charged at me, I got the idea and threw down Ash and readied Ember Celecia and charged at her but she suddenly stopped charging at me and stared at the gauntlets I was wearing.

"Where did you get those?" She asked a sense of dread in her voice

"I don't like talking about it." I responded, bad memories rushing back

"Too bad, where did you get those?" she insisted

"My… friend, she's indirectly the reason i'm attacking you" I responded

"How and Why are you attacking me, I left crime a long time ago" She said defensively(again this is a AU not RWBY canon so I do what I want)

"My best friend was kidnapped by the White Fang, they want your and Torchwick's heads, among other things" I told her what my past week has been full of.

"Does she have bright yellow hair and gets fire around her when she's angry" She said spot on about my girlfriend

"How do you know that" I asked wondering how she knew Yang

"I was friends with her mother" She said offering me a seat

I took the seat and continued "Well do you have a ball around here or something circular"

She tossed me a skull and said "I've faked my death before"

I used some paint I found around her apartment to paint her exact likeness on the skull and I used a tiny spark of Amaterasu to make it have the heat of a human head and said "Congratulations Cinder, you are dead again."

"Are you going to save her" Cinder asked

"Of course I am, I already killed Roman for her and went across the world" I told her

"You love her don't you?" Cinder asked

"Very much, I was heartbroken when this happened and when Taurus sent that video" at this point I was tearing up "I could feel every fiber of my being wanting to murder him and I will, I have a team working on finding her"

"Call me when you are going to rescue her and I'll help" She offered

"I'm probably going to jail for the slaughter I caused at Torchwick's, so I will need all the help I can get, so far it's 8 of us: Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Owen, Tosh, Spike, You, and Me."

"Here's my number" she said handing me a piece of paper.

"I need to go rob a train" I said and ran out the window and flew over to Forever Fall.

**I'm gonna redo the character profile for Spencer because of all that's been added and he's gonna be in a new fanfiction by browniej126.**

Name: Spencer David Stone

Personality: Distant until you become friends with him then quiet but very protective.

Relationships: Yang(girlfriend) Mother(dead) Father(dead) Brother(missing)

Apperance: Wearing a ocean blue t-shirt with a blue leather jacket and wearing some ice blue gloves with a falcon weilding a sword and a bow in each talon wearing dark blue pants and Teal boots with Black hair and Red eyes along with Wings being a Falcon Faunus and is quite handsom having girls fall all over him wherever he goes and his wings are black

History: Orphaned at 11 after his parents were slaughtered infront of him by Beowolves, only surviving by covering himself in his parents blood, Spencer lived a life of solitude as a Mercenary at a young age and being a damn good one always helping people in need but trying not to get attached to people out of fear of losing them again

Weapons: A blood red pistol named Ash, A ice blue pistol named Frostburn, A black sword named Harbinger, Sharingan which let's him see Aura, Amaterasu- Black fire that never goes out, and something...special will be added in a few chapters

Semblance: Super sonic speed

Race: Falcon Faunus


	15. Third Trial

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 15: Third Trial

I was flying over the forest of Forever Fall feeling the wind blow past my face and I saw the train entering the forest and I flew over there and made my way onto the cart next to the crater of dust. I started using Kamui on the crate and started to send it to my dimension. It took a good 10 minutes before it fully went to my dimension. I thought that this was way to easy, the first trial had me getting 10 cats and almost getting a arrow in the face, second trial had me going again criminals, a ginger psycho, and a old family friend of Ruby and Yang who threw fireballs at me.

Stopping my train of thought and the train a familiar hammer slammed my wings breaking them. Wait WTFuck why is Nora here

**Flashback 3rd person POV**

Ozpin called Ruby, Willow, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Kayura(sorry I can never remember her name), Sun, Velvet, Roy, Rose, Logan, and Silver to his office.

"Hello everyone, I'll keep this brief and you will not like what i'm going to say" Ozpin said

"What's going on sir?" Roy asked

"The police have asked us to take down a highly dangerous target and you know him the best" Ozpin said and everyone knew who he was talking about

"Spencer Stone is now considered a criminal after he slaughtered a bunch of criminals and got into a shoot out on top of a apartment complex" Ozpin continued

"We have word that he is going to be in Forever Fall this Saturday stealing dust from a train, we also will have Weiss and Robbie helping you and will be returning to school here while her Sister takes over the company" Ozpin finished "Dismissed"

Everyone left Ozpin's office horrified at the news that Spencer was a criminal and only Ruby, Velvet, Roy, and Silver. Spencer had helped all of them before and they knew he didn't do this without a reason.

**Back to the forest**

My wings get broken against the weight of Nora's hammer and behind her all of my former friends minus Yang show up with weapons pointed at me.

"Ok Spencer, we don't want to hurt you, just come with us" Robbie said

"Sorry guys, but if I need to hurt you to get away I will" I said threateningly

"So one on one" Nora said

"Fine by me" I said

I charged at Nora and she charged at me and I managed to knee her in the gut and she fired a grenade to increase her thrust and I placed both hands on the blunt end of Harbinger to increase my support and kicked her back and Jaune rushed at me and stabbed at me with his sword and I redirected it into the ground with my sword and swung on it in a circle and kicked him back and pulled his sword out of the ground and used it to fend off everyone. Willow shot at me with her 2 SMGs and I used my swords to block the bullets as I moved closer to her and my swords were taken by Pyrrha who used her stupid Polarity to rip the swords from my hands and I took about 5 bullets to the chest before I moved out of the way. I shot Frostburn at Willow's SMGs and freezed over the barrel and she put them in their hilts are charged me, she was strong and we got into hand to hand contact and we were blocking and striking back at each other and I managed to flip her into Jaune and Robbie. Logan hit 1 shot on me with his sniper and I used Amaterasu on where his hands met the sniper rifle, they may have been trying to kill me but I wouldn't kill my friends. Blake was up next and used that chain thing to tie my hands together and put them behind my back and I burned the rope off with Amaterasu and combat rolled away (good time to mention you should remember this fight is taking place on a moving train) and was met with a 2 bow staffs to the face Sun and Jok Blaze( Browniej126's OC go read her/his story) Sun transformed Gunchaku into knunchuck/shotguns and Jok pointed the end of his bow staff at me. Sun started firing shots from his shotguns and Jok started unleashing fire from the end of his bow staff, I activated Ember Celica and my Mangekyo Sharingan and met Sun's shots with my own and Jok's fire with Amaterasu. Eventually Sun ran out of shots and he changed back into his bow staff and blocked my shots and I delivered a strong punch into his bow staff knocking him back and shot at Jak with Ash driving him back. Ren charged at me and disarmed me from Ash leaving me only with Ember Celecia and I rolled under him and kicked him onto the roof of the next cart. Kyruya charged at me with her sword and slashed up my jacket and skin and this was the jacket Jack gave me and it pissed me off and made ice surround me and cover the ground and made her slip and get decked by my fist. Weiss and Pyrrha double teamed me and used a similar 'poke me till I die' fighting style and I managed to barely dodge and knock them back by the time Velvet shot me with arrows and 2 hit me before I sent the bow to my dimension and then under the unconscious Jaune. Roy took out his buzzaxe and started up the fire and slashed at me and I redirected it with Ember Celecia and he slashed me across my body and set it on fire and I took his bow staff and used the extendable thing to knock him back and up next I was fighting with Ruby.

"I'm not gonna fight you Ruby" I said to the girl I considered as a little sister

"Tell me it's a mistake and you didn't do those terrible things" Ruby pleaded

"I'm sorry, I did. I just want you to know I am for-gah" I started but was cut off as 8 kunai, A spear, and a rapier were plunged into my body and pinned me against a wall. And then a familiar Knife/grenade launcher was pinned against me.

Silver then took Ember Celecia off of me and then the ice started to surround me and under my rage the ice crackled and the kunai shattered and the rapier and spear froze over and fell out of me.

They all proceeded to point their weapons at me as I approached them.

"Stay back" Weiss said

"I just want them back" I said reaching out

"Why, what good are they to you" Silver asked

"They remind me of what I'm fighting for" I said moving closer "I only commit these crimes because if I don't the White Fang will kill Yang" as I said this they lowered their weapons

"W-We had no idea" Roy said

Ren tossed me Harbinger, Sun tossed me Frostburn, Roy tossed me Ash, and Silver tossed me Ember Celecia.

"We can't apologize enough" Jaune said

"As long as you didn't know, I forgive you" I said putting on Ember Celecia "If you want you can help me in attacking their base, I have Torchwood finding where their holding her"

"Here" Ruby said tossing me the locket I gave her before I left "You need it more than me" and she handed me the yellow jacket Yang got me and I put it on

My vortex manipulator started beeping and I pressed the button and a holographic Jack appeared and said "Spencer, we found her"

"Let's kill something" I said

The White Fang will pay for this with their lives


	16. Attack on the White Fang

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 16: Attack on the White Fang

NAME: Nathan, Drake, Smith AKA Drake

APPEARANCE: casual: dark brown hair with grey eyes, muscular build, wears dark blue jeans and red height top converse, with a white top with the sleeves rolled up and a long brown trench coat. Combat: Edward Kenway's assassin robes with the long brown trench coat over them.

WEAPONS: 2 swords with with blades infused with dust that pick the right dust for the situation on the fly, 2 revolvers attached to his chest when in combat dress clothing, both silver and use his aura as ammo, his aura manifestation is fire, and uses it the same way as Yang.

HISTORY: grew up learning to be a huntsman and a mechanic, his parents were killed when he was 15 years old and all knowledge about Drake after this point it considered rumours, the man is like a ghost, but it has been proven he had a long term girlfriend but a name of location of this girlfriend has never been found.

AGE: 17 years of age

CREATOR: pvt church rvb (my close friend which is the only reason I added another OC, seriously I might just let a few fade into obscurity)

Great, of all places for the White Fang to be keeping Yang it just had to be their headquarters. I was walking down the street of Vale after I had everyone come to my Bar( Spencer owns a bar btw) ' The Bloody Falcon' to discuss our battle plans. The plan was simple Spike and Torchwood would attack the South branch leader. Jok, Weiss, Robbie, Shiva and Nora would attack the North branch leader. Velvet, Sun, Blake, Roy, and Ruby would attack Adam who was the West branch leader. Ren, Kyrura, Pyrrha, Jaune, Willow, and Silver would attack the East branch leader. And finally I would attack Central with Drake, Tex, Carolina, York, Washington, Wyoming, North, South, CT, Felix, Locus, and The Meta( if you want a description of how Spencer knows them then PM me).

479er had dropped us off a mile away from the White Fang central command and the soldiers of the assault force began our march on the White Fang command. I stopped everyone from our walk when we were on top of a hill a quarter mile away from the front gate

"I have a idea, should take about 10 minutes" I said as I crouched down and started to bring the dust crate I stole from my dimension to the front gate.

Ten minutes later the crate was fully materialized at the front gate and I was ready to start the plan.

"Meta, shoot one grenade at that crate, I have a plan" I said and Meta shoot a grenade from his Brute Shot at the crate and I sent it to my dimension with Kamui about 20 times and finally let it hit the crate and with the added velocity the grenade and dust combined made a ginat explosion and blew off the entire front wall.

"Lets go" I said

Tex, Meta, and Locus turned invisible, and Carolina super speeded at them, I used my wings to fly inside, Wyoming and North stayed on the hill and sniped, and everyone else rushed the soldiers.

I got there first and a fourth of the soldiers looked up at me...their mistake. I used Tsukuyomi on them and they started attacking their friends. I used this opportunity to sneak inside of the main complex.

I entered and the only ones inside the main complex were me, Drake, Meta, and Carolina. We entered the main complex and were met with about 50 guards. I ran at them shooting Blaze and when they were in range I pulled out my modified Harbinger( I changed it into a Katana) and sliced a soldier in half and shot 5 more and then stabbed through three and almost took a Brute Shot to the head after Meta threw it slicing 7 soldiers in half. Carolina and Drake mowed down the rest with their guns and now we were faced with 4 different paths. I took the one going North, Drake took the one going West, Meta took the one going South, and Carolina took the one going East.

I had to kill 127 guards down the kilometer long corridor which I could tell was good news, if they had this many guards I could tell I was heading the right way. I found the prison section of the base at the end of the corridor, and it was filled with prisoners, human and faunus alike. As I made my way through the prison I burned down the bars to the cells, letting the prisoners run free.

After walking down a hall and turning left, then right, then another left I saw a cell opposite of where I was standing, I ran towards it and saw familiar yellow hair.

**sorry about the short chapter but I really wanted to get one out today and I'm trying to meet the 20 chapter season finale so chapter 17 and 18 may be shorter but I already have chapter 19 and 20 pretty much planned out in my head so Allons-y**


	17. Rescue

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 17: Rescue

I ran down the hall, hoping to see her smiling face after these long two weeks, just wanting to see my girlfriends smiling face again. I didn't want to startle her so I used my combat knife to pick the lock on the steel door. I opened the door and saw two White Fang soldiers approaching Yang with poison injector vials( those things the doctor stabs you with). I ran at one and punched him into the wall while flying at top speed and punched him into the wall, crushing his skull in the process. I turned around and saw the other one getting to close to Yang and ran at him top speed and punched him in his gut and shot him with Ember Celecia and burned his corpse with Amaterasu.

I walked over to the corner Yang was crouched in, I knelt down to her and took a good look at her, she was streaming tears and shaking violently, I don't even think she recognized me, she had cuts and bruises all over her, a month ago I could have never imagined seeing her like this. I was going to fucking BURN the leader of the White Fang, I would make it so he wasn't even slightly recognizable.

"Yang" I called putting my hand on her back

"You won't get anything on him out of me you bastard" she said with venom in her voice, what the hell did they do to her.

"Yang, it's me Spencer, come on snap out of it, I can't bear to see you like this" I said trying to pull her out of this.

"Don't even try to use him against me you fucker" she said like she was about to kill me.

"Yang, I love you, please don't do this. If I wasn't Spencer then would I have these" I said putting Ember Celecia into her lap. She turned around and looking like she just came back from Hell.

"S-Spencer" she mumbled

"It's me" I said as soft as I could

Yang lunged at me and wrapped me in a tight hug that would crush any normal persons bones and said in between her crying "I... I... Thought you... forgot...about me"

"Yang...I could never forget about you" I said hugging back "let's have our reunion later, we need to get out of here"

I stood up and Yang stood up and fell on the ground in pain "they didn't?" I asked dreading the answer I was going to get

"They did" she said looking down (in case you couldn't tell they broke Yang's leg)

I am going to murder every single member of the White Fang. I picked up Yang bridal style and started walking towards the exit to the base.

"Did you really just break in here by yourself" Yang asked me holding me close as I walked

"No I have a team of 12 with me here, it was hard convincing everyone since I'm a criminal now and can't go back to Beacon." I explained to her

"Wait, WHAT! You're a criminal?" Yang asked

"I had to do what they said or they would have killed you" I explained beginning to tear up.

"Thank you" she said softly holding me closer

"I am going to kill every single member of the White Fang for what they did to you" I said to Yang as I got angry and the ice started to form around me

"Since when does ice surround you when you get angry" Yang asked me intrigued

"As far back as I can remember" I said "I thought it was a coincidence" and I could tell she was hiding something

I opened the door to the prison section of the base and started walking down the kilometer long corridor.

"So why are our friends not helping you" Yang asked me looking up

"They are. I sent them to the other White Fang bases, let's see how their doing, can you hit the yellow button on my Vortex Manipulator" I said and Yang pressed the button and a hologram of Jack, Ruby, Jok, and Silver popped up

"What happened with the fight" I asked them.

"South leader is dead" Jack said "Spike, stop eating him"

"North leader is dead" Jok said

"West leader is dead" Ruby said

"East leader is dead" Silver said

"Good, I didn't run into the central leader and I hope to keep it that way, see you back at The Bloody Falcon" I said and the 4 holograms disappeared

"Let's speed this up" I said and I started flying and in seconds we were at the end of the corridor

I opened up the door and the sunlight came beaming into the dark base and I looked to the right and saw everyone circled around someone and I heard Wash say "Stop lecturing me or I will shoot you and feed you to the Meta"

"We are the future, you can't hope to stop us you human scum, we are-" and at that point Wash shot the White Fang member he was interrogating and kicked him over to Meta who proceeded to take off his helmet and take a bite out of the corpse.

"Let's move" I commanded to my squad

"479er, we need pickup" I said into my Vortex Manipulator

"On it" the pilot radioed back

A few minutes later the pelican laned and we all piled in and soon the ship took off again and started heading towards downtown Vale. I sat down in one of the seats with Yang still in my arms and noticed she fell asleep while we waited for 479er. I could only imagine the hell they put her through and it was all my fault, if she didn't know me then this wouldn't of happened to her. I can never forgive myself for letting this happen to her. I will never leave her alone again.

About an hour later we landed outside of Vale and 479er landed the Pelican and turned it back into a disc(i figured this was a good idea). We all walked into town getting plenty of stares, I figured a guy with an unconscious girl in his arms, 10 soldiers in full body armor, and a man in white robes would draw attention but thankfully none of them called the police on us.

We made it to The Bloody Falcon and I unlocked the door and let everyone in. It was a normal size bar but only served drinks on account of me not knowing how to cook. The building was two stories and on the second floor was my bed and medical supplies, you would not believe how many bar fights I got here, it was basically a small hospital.

I put Yang down on my bed and went into the other room to get a cast for her leg. After about 10 minutes of searching I found a tan cast and put it on her broken leg. I decided I would go downstairs and see if everyone wanted something.

I walked downstairs and saw that now everyone was here. Ruby walked up to me

"How is she" Ruby asked

"come on up and see" I said and led her upstairs and once we were in my living room I sat her down on the couch and said "Ruby...Yang's pretty shaken up, I can't blame her they probably tortured her daily and when I found her they were about to kill her, worst part is...it's all my fault" I explained to her

Ruby embraced me in a hug and said "I don't think it's your fault, they came after us not you"

"Thank you Ruby" I said hugging her back

"Hey, where's my hug" I turned around and saw Yang standing in the doorway

"Sis!" Ruby said running over to Yang and hugging her

"I'll leave you two alone" I said and got up to go downstairs.

"Get over here" Ruby said

I was shocked "What?" I asked

"This is a family hug" Ruby said

"F-Family?" I asked

"Yeah, family" Ruby said

I smiled and walked over to them and joined in the group hug "This family will never break up again,I promise" little did I know that this is one promise I wouldn't keep and would be broken tomorrow


	18. The Day Before

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 18: The Day Before

I woke up in my bed at about noon and got out of bed, put on my clothes, and went out into the living room. Everyone had left except for the freelancers, Torchwood, Spike, Ruby and Yang. Yang had decided to sleep with Ruby that night since they had been apart for so long.

I walked downstairs to the bar and saw two notes on the table.

'Spencer, Torchwood had to go back to Cardiff. Feel free to visit. -Jack'

'Wanker, you ran outta Whiskey so I left. -Spike'

Well so much for the backup at least the freelancers are still here in the hotel down the street. I know the leader of the White Fang will come for us...it's just a matter of time. I walked over behind the counter and got out a bottle of sprite (like one of those glass coke bottles) and sliced off the top and took a sip.

Ruby walked down the stairs and sat at the bar and said "Do you have a strawberry soda"

I smiled and grabbed a glass and the nozzle, I pressed the button for strawberry soda and set it down in front of Ruby who started to drink it.

"So how is she?" I asked Ruby

"She had nightmares all night but I can't blame her" Ruby said looking sad

"The state I found her in...it was heartbreaking. She didn't even recognize me but I promise Ruby, I will never let them come near us"

"I know" Ruby said "On the bright side her leg isn't broken anymore"

"Good. So when do you plan on going back to Beacon" I asked Ruby

"Well we were going to go back at 3 and you WILL come with us" She said

"Ruby, I can't go with you. Criminal remember." I said

"Don't you read at all" She asked

"No, not really" I answered

She walked over to the front door and grabbed the newspaper from outside. Ruby walked back over and put the paper down in front of me. The headline was 'The Flying Apocalypse Pardoned' it talked about how all the crimes I did were to save someone from the White Fang and how I destroyed their base and how we took out the regional leaders and that the court ruled that I was not guilty.

"D-Does this mean I can live a normal life now" I asked

"Yeah" Ruby responded

"I need to go run an errand but I'll be back soon" I lied to her

She gave me a hug and said "Ok, hurry back"

I decided I wouldn't let the White Fang touch Yang again. I made my way back to the base where they were keeping Yang and after about a half hour I finally had reached the blood stained base. I used Kamui to sink through the dirt floor of the outside of the base and into the underground bunker of the base where I knew I would find him. I walked through the corridors for about 15 minutes and I found a door made out of pure Diamond infused with aura and dust...even my Amaterasu can't burn through it. I used Kamui to walk through the door and when I was through I saw him… the leader of the White Fang… Tatsuga.

"Hello Stone" he said

"Care to take this upstairs" I said

"Fine by me" he replied

I opened the door and we walked up to the actual entrance to the bunker and hit the giant clearing that was partially taken up by the base but still was large enough for a actual battlefield.

"Shall we begin" I asked

"To the death" he said

And with that we drew out swords and lunged at each other.

**Short chapter but it has hella build up**


	19. The Day Of

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 19: The Day Of

Name: Tatsuga

Age: Mid 30's

Race: Ox Faunus

Appearance: 5 feet and five inches tall. Wears a black butler attire. He has red eyes and long black hair and also has White horns and a black tail

Battle armor: A demonic black samurai armor. Wears a mask like visor.

Weapon: A katana called the Blood lust blade. At the hilt of the blade it can shoot darts.

Back-story: He was a well knowned hunter with the nick name "Death walker." He was given that name after slaughtering a pack of grims by himself with him almost dieing. A faunus village from a far watch as he kill the grims. Afterwards Tatsuga rested at the village. In the next few month he killed and tormented the faunus. After news broke out about it expert hunters and huntress had to kill him. Tatsuga approch the experts and tormented them till they died. Tatsuga then decided to be taken in to kill more inocient people. Tatsuga left the prison in bloodstains. Rumors then spread to give the known hunter a new nick name called "Renegade demon." Out of the blue he meets Roman Torchwick in a bar for a job offer. He takes the job offer and did Torchwick commands. Faunus and Humans alike are afraid of him.

Aura: Dark red

Semblance: Strength, Speed, and darkness

Creator: Crossnoblebond(awesome guy)

**Now we start the final battle of the season and this will be a BIG one even by my standards which as you all know is insane. I just want to take this chance to acknowledge that this story is in a community called The Best Of RWBY Fanfiction. Wow someone actually thinks my story is ranked amongst the best Fanfiction for RWBY whoever that is this chapter goes out to them and now I warn you this chapter is emotional so now… **

**Shadic: There's and old Earth saying reader, a phrase of great power and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need **

**Me/You: And what's that then**

**Shadic: *Yells at top of his lungs* ALLONS-Y!**

I whip off my trenchcoat into the wind and notice a red flash on the side that was facing my back...did someone track me here. We lunge at each other with swords and our steel clashing against each other at least 50 times before I back flip away and pull out Blaze and shoot at Tatsuga with the three shot burst. He rolls out of the way and flips his sword in the air and catches it and a dart shoots at me from the hilt and hits me in the shoulder. I quickly pull out the dart and recognize what is now in my bloodstream...poison and aspirin. I quickly use Amaterasu to burn the poison and put out the flames. Now my nanogenes were useless.

I activated my Mangekyo Sharingan and used Amaterasu on him and he dodged out of the way but just barely. I used Amaterasu on my sword, engulfing the blade in my signature black flames. This time I flew at him with my supersonic speed and plunged my sword into his foot and spun around on it and knocked him back, slicing his foot open. He lunged at me and slashed my chest cutting open my shirt. I ripped it off leaving me with only my shorts on along with the two gun holsters I had slung across my chest in a x.

"Heh, I remember when you were so weak you couldn't handle anyone your age and now look at you with your sword and abs and slut of a girlfriend" Tatsuga taunted and with his last comment I lunged at him and stabbed him in the chest, just missing his heart and I pulled my sword out of him and put it back in the holster and the leader of the White Fang fell to his knees.

"Any last words?" I ask menacingly as I point Blaze at him

"Heh, not even close" He said in his deep voice (I imagine him having a voice similar to the Insurrection Sniper from Red Vs Blue)

He grabbed his sword and shot a dart at...himself. I saw the dart and it looked like it had purated aura, dust, and Grimm blood. He started to change and he grew a deathstalker stinger and ursa claws(Something tells me I just pissed off Cross...wouldn't be the first time I pissed someone off and it certainly will not be the last)

He let out a roar and lunged at me and slashed me with one of his claws, I pulled up Harbinger across my chest trying to block the slash and failed, knocking the flameless harbinger away from my reach and plunged it straight into a tree. I grabbed at my chest holding the pain. I got knocked back my a back hand and slowly got back up to my feet, still clutching at my chest. I decided I have to use my newest technique.

"Susanoo"

The yellow skeleton figure started to form around me wielding a Hammer with a blade on the back of it and a shotgun holstered on it's back. I ran towards the equally sized Tatsuga and slammed down on him with the hammer only to be blocked by the stinger and deflected to the ground and got slashed by a claw and although I didn't suffer any physhical damage I still felt the pain that struck at my life force.

I swung the giant hammer once more and this time brought it down with the bladed part facing the stinger chopping it off. Tatsuga roared out in pain and started running towards me. I put the hammer on my back and pulled out my shotgun and fired 8 buckshots at him before I got rammed and got pinned up to a big piece of rubble by my throat and used his claws to stab me over and over again, even using my aura to heal me I couldn't keep up Susanoo to defend me and I was barely breathing with all the blood that was gushing out of me. I was feeling my throat being crushed and I cried out in the unbearable pain.

"Any last words" he taunted

I merely made out "Fuck...off" my last thought being my family and how I was so thankful to have known both of them and how if I never went down this path, I wouldn't have met the girl out of my dreams. I closed my eyes and prepared for my throat to be crushed.

I heard a whizzing sound in the air and turned my head to the right and opened my eyes and saw 6 black grenades, 6 green grenades, and 6 pink grenades flying towards me and hit Tatsuga, knocking him back and dropped me. I propped myself up against the wall of rubble and saw Meta, Tex, Carolina, York, Wash, North, South, Wyoming, Felix, Locus, Jok, Drake, Velvet, Roy, Silver, Shiva(sorry creator of Shiva, I can't remember your name or find you in my inbox but I can't find a way to incorporate her weapon into a fight so I'm gonna give her dual combat knives), Jaune, Ren, Nora, Pyrrha, Sun, Blake, Robbie, Weiss, Willow, Ruby, and Yang come over the hill over there with their weapons drawn. I smiled, knowing that my friends I made in life had my back even when I sneaked away.

North, Wyoming, Locus, Velvet, Pyrrha, and Ruby all pulled out their snipers(I know Velvet has a bow but it ruined the flow even more than this authors message) and shot at Tatsuga giving covering fire as Wash, South, Felix, Silver, and Robbie moved closer, Tex, Carolina, Ren, Nora, Roy, Silver, Weiss, and Willow mover to mid-range and Meta, York, Jok, Drake, Shiva, Jaune, Sun, Blake, and Yang moved to close range.

York, And Sun ran around Tatauga and shot at him dealing some damage. Jaune, Blake, and Shiva got close when possible and stabbed him with their blades. Jok delivered a hard smack to Tatsuga's jaw with his bow staff and stumbled him back and Drake fired his revolver at Tatsuga's legs making blood spurt out from them. Meta had a idea and took Silver's Knifle and then ran up to Tatsuga firing powerful grenades from both grenade launcher/ knifes. When he was in range Meta ran up his back and stabbed both blades into his arms and sliced them off and was bucked off and impaled by one of Tatsuga's horns. Meta got back up and punched Tatsuga in the face despite the horn doing much damage to Meta. Meta got out of the way and Yang charged in, looking more pissed that when someone fucked with her hair. She ran up and delivered a punch to his chest 7 times and he stumbled back on each one. Yang jumped up and delivered a uppercut to his jaw accompanied by a blast from her Ember Celecia, blowing his brain to bits, he fell to the ground lifeless.

In not even 30 seconds from the other side of the field, Yan sprinted over to me and put my head in her lap

"Hey" I said weakly and proceded to cough up blood.

"H-hang in there" Yang said panicking "we'll get you back to Beacon and You'll be fine"

"Remember over winter break, we went to that dance club and they playe that slow song and we instantly knew it was our song" I said holding on to my girlfriend

"Yeah" she said looking down at me

"Would you sing it for me" I asked

Yang started to sing Forever

"You and I were in a dream

You'd follow close wherever I'd lead

The steps you'd echo on and on

You'd catch me safe if ever I fall

Your hand in mine, we walked along

No hill too high, no road was too long

To stay with you, my only dream

To share your life, whatever it means

I knew you'd have to go away

My love for you could not help you stay

You drifted off day by day

I cherished every breath that remained

In my arms, close to me

your body broke, your soul was set free

You left this world, my treasured friend

The chapter closed, but love has no end

Farewell my angel. You're with me always

Just close your eyes now. Next time we meet it's forever"

After she was finished with her song she started crying. I used what strength I had left to wipe the tears away.

"Please...don't cry." I pleaded to my blonde girlfriend

"Hey...Ruby." I called over to my little sister

She ran over to me as fast as she can and pleaded "please don't die"

"Ruby... please take... care off... Yang" I said and my hand fell from my girlfriends face and onto the ground and I saw the face I loved so much before I closed my eyes...for the last time.


	20. The Day After

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 20: The Day After

**Shadic here so I bet that last chapter really tugged at your heartstrings but I want you to know during this chapter I literally fell asleep at the laptop while writing it. It's just not easy to delete all those F's…It's just not but now time for the last chapter of season 1.**

**Guest-Chan: There is one thing you must understand. I write fanfiction to hear the pleased reactions of my fans but one thing you must keep in mind is that I am a psychopath I use anything I want in my story so you can do one of two things. You can like the story or you can sod off.**

**Meta's POV**

Here I am sitting in my team's room. Since Spencer died we all decided to start attending Beacon. I lead team MANS which is a stupid name and my teammates are Tex, North, and my girlfriend South. Felix leads team FeRaL with Locus, Wyoming, and Drake. The last team is team CanDLe lead by Carolina with her boyfriend York, Wash, and Jok.

It's been about 2 days since the battle and we discovered Silver had backups of our AIs and was more than happy to give them to us. Luckily for me this Sigma didn't make me go on a rampage and kill my friends and I was lucky to see that they lived. Now for the hard part of today, we all drew matches with one of them burnt to see who would have to call Jack and tell him what happened, me having my luck with the whole having my AI taking over my mind and being dragged off a cliff by a 2000 pound steel death machine into a freezing ocean below, drew the burnt match.

"Sigma, radio Jack" I told my AI and within a minute he answered

"Torchwood" he answered back

"Jack?" I asked

"Yes" he replied

I took a deep breath and prepared myself to tell him the news and South put a reassuring hand on my back.

"I regret to inform you that Spencer has died while fighting the leader of the White Fang" I told to him

"What do you mean, dead" Jack asked still in denial

"He was critically injured by the time we found him. With his help we killed the leader but we arrived too late, I am sorry. We're having the funeral tomorrow." I said, speaking the second longest sentence I have ever said, the first was when I confessed to South. (By the way in this world Maine sliced off the sleeveless insurrectionists head instead of him getting shot in the throat so he can talk)

"I'll be right there" Jack said and he wasn't kidding within a minute he was at The Bloody Falcon where we all were spending the day and appeared in a hazy fuzz.

"He's upstairs" I said taking another gulp of budweiser.

**JACK'S POV- Day Of The Funeral**

We all were at The Bloody Falcon an hour before the funeral, finding stuff that we would want to put in the coffin. I mostly just found magazines(ammo). But when searching I found something that looked somewhat familiar. I turned on my Vortex Manipulator and called the hub

"Ianto" I said

"What is it Jack" my boyfriend asked

"I need to know what this is" I said moving the camera to the head shaped object

"I'll get right on it" he said and hung up

It was about an hour later when we were all getting ready to leave for the funeral to leave when Ianto called back.

**TEX'S POV**

We were about to head to the funeral. It had been a hard couple of days, Spencer's death affected everyone. Most of all Yang, her cheery personality was gone it was like she was a different person now.

I was sitting at on a bar stool and having a drink with Wash when Jack's wrist thing started beeping and a guy popped up and said "Jack, it's a piece of an artifact called the statue of revival, if you gather all three pieces, put them together, put a corpse inside and close it the corpse will come back to life"

Suddenly Yang slightly perked up.

**YANG'S POV**

I must of heard wrong. There can't be a way to bring people back from the dead.

"We have the legs here at the hub and the last one is at the Schnee estate" Ianto said

"Silver go to the estate and get the piece, Jack go to the hub, team MANS, JNPAR, VRSS,Blake, Weiss, Willow help me get the body" Ruby surprisingly commanded out. "Yang, we're gonna bring him back ok" she said looking sympathetically at me.

"O...Ok" I responded

**JACK'S POV**

I entered the coordinates for the hub into my Vortex Manipulator and teleported to the hub and Ianto had the statue prepped for me and I was about to teleport back when I realized I was out of batteries.

"Seriously, of all times to need a new set of batteries"

**TEX'S POV**

On our way walking to the funeral home Ruby explained the plan. I was going to run inside and grab the coffin and get out and everyone would cover us except for Meta who when I went inside would go back to The Bloody Falcon incase we were followed.

We finally managed to walk to the funeral home and Meta started to walk back. I ran along with Carolina and secured the room while waiting for everyone else to come in and secure the room. I used my super strength to grab the coffin and started the walk back to The Bloody Falcon while everyone covered me.

"Hey, that's a national hero you're stealing!" I heard one of the funeral home workers yell

"Yeah, and he's my brother!" I heard Ruby yell back and now I started my way back to the bar.

**YANG'S POV**

I ran up to Spencer's bathroom and tried to fix myself up, ever since he died I didn't care that much for my personal appearance. I quickly put on some makeup and brushed my hair and put the jacket I got Spencer on and ran downstairs, waiting for everyone to come back. We might be breaking the laws of nature but I didn't care, I just wanted to hold him again and for him to hold me.

I just sat at the bar drinking a Strawberry Sunrise and waiting for someone to come back in with my boyfriend.

I heard the door open and lifted my head hoping everyone came back and I heard someone say "I told you this is where that freak lived" It was Cardin and the rest of the fuckers from CRDL.

"Get out" I said demanding that they leave.

He laughed and said "We spent days finding where you all were held up and now that we found that freaks house we're gonna burn it down"

"Leave NOW!" I yelled at them

"We're doing the community a service. We're burning the house of a terrorist freak" this comment sent me over the edge and I ran at him and punched him in his face and knocked him to the ground.

"Hold her down" The asshole in charge commanded and the other three pinned me to the wall and held me down.

Cardin drew his mace and swung it and connected to my stomach and knocked the air out of my throat.

"Not so tough not that your freaks dead are you" he taunted as he hit me again and my stomach and I coughed up blood.

"Only thing more disgusting than a Faunus is a Faunus lover" he said and pulled out a knife and my eyes started getting blurry

"Now to rid this world of one more" he said as he pulled the knife back and brought it down on me.

**META'S POV**

I was walking back to The Bloody Falcon and I noticed four people walk in. I must have been two blocks away and I started to run faster and I slowed down when I was on the same block. I decided it would be best to do some reconnaissance work.

'Sigma you have the same idea' I thought to my AI

Sigma activated the time-control unit I have and I walked over to the door and opened it and walked inside and saw 4 men and Yang. Three of them had Yang pinned to the wall and the fourth was beating up Yang, I could tell by the blood that was coming from her throat (the blood is in the air as it was falling to the floor). I walked up to the leader and grabbed the knife that was about to pierce Yang's heart and pulled it out of his hand. I let Sigma turn off the time unit.

They were all surprised to see me there holding the knife that was about to kill Yang. I took the knife and shoved it into the one with the mohawk's arm and it caused him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Keep her pinned, I'll deal with this freak" The leader said

He pulled out a mace and pulled it back and swung and hit my chest, not doing anything and his face turned into horror. I did my signature growl at him and I grabbed his mace and broke it over my leg. He then tried to punch me but I grabbed his arm in my hand and twisted it, bringing him to his knees.

I looked him in his eyes from behind my helmet, seeing them in pure terror and said "We are The Meta" and had Sigma have flames make a skeleton face over my helmet. I pulled back my fist and brought it down into his face, knocking him unconscious.

I turned around to deal with the three who also made the mistake of messing with my friends. I made my way over to them and they were backed against the wall in terror all with their weapons out and pointed at me,cute. They had a sword a magnum and a shotgun. I pulled out my Brute Shot and I could tell they just pissed themselves.

"I-Is that a knife?Rifle? K-Knifle?" One of them said and they started screaming when I did what I would always do when I let someone go. I carved my symbol into their backs as I heard their agonizing screams.

"Leave now" I said in my deep voice and within 10 seconds they grabbed their leader and ran out.

"You ok" I asked Yang

"Y-Yeah" She said

"They've done this before haven't they?" I asked

"Ever since I started dating Spencer, I wouldn't tell them but they would mess with me everyday just cause I was dating the guy I love" She told me her story

"I know how that goes" I said sitting down on the floor next to Yang, handing her a beer while I took off my helmet and took a swig of mine.

"What happened" she asked

"Back in freelancer, when Wash first started dating Tex, some of the lower ranking freelancers would talk to him about how he should dump Tex and how she would be better with one of them than some and I quote "Pussy-Blonde boy". As you could probably tell they didn't break up but it stopped being talks and turned into beatings, none of us knew until one day when he came back to our room in the middle of the night and he stumbled in and collapsed on the floor. I took off his helmet and his face was covered in blood, he had scars on his face and his hair was stained with the blood. I, as his best friend took his helmet and saw it was Ohio, Georgia, and Utah. Through the next few days I took my revenge. Ohio got his arms broken in a training match, I sabotaged Utah's bubble shield and it choked him into a coma. Finally was the ringleader,Georgia. We were on a mission and before we left I messed with his jetpack so it wouldn't stop when he activated it and he got launched into space, never to be seen again." I said explaining what happened when people fucked with my friends

"Oh, so that's what happened to Georgia?' Yang said

"How did you know that?" I asked

**YANG'S POV**

'Shit Shit Shit. He's gonna figure out I was in freelancer'

"Ok, how do you know that" Meta asked

I knew I would have to trust him so I started to explain my story

"Ok so tell no one what I'm about to tell you" I said

Meta gave me an affirmative growl

"When I was 11 I got kidnapped and put into project freelancer. I was put into a dust experimentation division where they would fuse your aura with elemental dust so that when you got angry the element would surround you, apparently Spencer and Drake were in there with me since they have the same ability. We would always get to see you guys in battle and would tell us this is what we should strive to be like. When Tex led the break in I took a small group and we escaped but before we got out they erased everyone's minds except for mine. I was 16 at the time, they took me away from my family for 5 years." I told him the story of my life. (Ok that is how Spencer knows the freelancers and my ideas on Yang's aura fiery thing)

The door opened and Tex walked in with a coffin and everyone else soon followed. Meta gave me a sympathetic look before putting his helmet back on.

"Hey guys" Tex said putting down the coffin

"So now we just need Jack and Silver" I said and as if on cue Silver teleported in with his part of the statue

"So now we just need Jack" he said

We waited for about 10 minutes before Jack teleported in and fell to the floor. We all ran over to check on him and saw he was shot in the heart.

"H-He's dead" Sun said

After Sun said that Jack gasped and shot up to everyone's surprise

"Ah zombie!" Ruby yelled.

"I'm not a zombie, I'm just immortal" Jack said "You wouldn't believe it how hard it is to get batteries for this thing" he said motioning to his Vortex Manipulator. "Let's do this" he said

Meta tried putting the pieces together put he got zapped away and growled at it and South went over to comfort him.

Jack called Ianto and we found out that to put it together it had to be someone who loved the person you intended to revive, in other words, me.

I grabbed the legs and attached them to the torso and then attached it to the head. Next was the hard part, I opened the coffin and Spencer hadn't decomposed at all but it still pained me to see him like this but at the same time he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I lifted him up and held him up by his neck and legs and carried him to the statue. I placed him down with a tear rolling down my face.

I closed the top of the statute and stepped back as a black light shined out of the statue and continued to shine for another 5 minutes before the top opened and Spencer came tumbling out onto the floor, landing on one knee.

I ran over to him and got on to one knee to help him up and asked "S-Spencer?"

What he said next broke my heart and would change us forever "W-Who are you?"

**Ok now i'm not gonna tell you when season 2 starts...oh wait I am cause i'm not Monty but anyway expect season 2 in a couple days and i am sorry for bullshitting but I will get back to my other stories when school starts up cause that's usually my writing time**


	21. Ressurection

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 21: Resurrection

**SPENCER'S POV**

I don't know where I am, I don't know where I've been or where I'm going but I knew where I was is that coffin like thing behind me. I fell to the ground and landed on one knee and I look up to my right and see a blonde girl that looked very strong and pretty come up next to me and I can't help but wonder why a girl like her would be concerned about me and who I am.

"S-Spencer?" The blonde girl asked me with her eyes full of concern. I tried to remember who she was but I could only tell she was someone important to me.

"W-Who are you?" I asked her and she looked like I just broke her heart.

"D-Don't you remember me? If this is a joke it's not funny!" she yelled at me and I backed up on my hands into a bar stool.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I don't know who you are. I don't even know who I am" I said terrified out of my mind

I looked up and saw a lot of scary looking people in the bar I was in for some reason.

"I-I-I'm sorry if I did anything to make you mad, I don't remember anything." I said hoping they didn't hurt me.

The man in the trenchcoat came up to me and asked in a soft voice "Spencer do you remember anything?"

"I-Is Spencer my name" I asked.

"Yes" he replied in a soft voice "Please, tell us what you do remember"

I thought hard for a minute and gave myself a major headache in the process. I replied "I only remember that the blonde girl is someone I need to protect."

This caused most of them to go "Awwww" albeit it was mostly the girls and a few of the guys.

"What?" I asked not even knowing how the world works.

"It's just… even though you can't remember anything you remember you need to protect your girlfriend" the girl with the blueish green armor said

"S-S-S-She's my girlfriend?" I asked shocked beyond belief

The girl who was revealed to be my girlfriend moved next to me and said softly "Yeah. I am."

"W-Was I really that lucky?" I asked not believing that such a beautiful girl was my girlfriend and that she is still my girlfriend despite me not remembering her.

"It wasn't luck. Back when we were going through initiation we were partnered together and when you went unconcious I knew I like-liked you. When we were on our way back from initiation you asked me out and it made me happy beyond belief. We dated for the next couple of months and then we had a beach day and we went on a stroll when it went dark and you said that you love me and I said I love you too" she explained to me filling me in on some of my past.

"When we were coming back from a break from school the White Fang, the faunus terrorist group, attacked the train and kidnapped me because I was dating you. They used me to make you commit a bunch of crimes for them and they tortured me on a daily basis. Eventually you saved me from them and together we took down the White Fang but in the final battle you went in alone and got badly injured. By the time we got to you you were beyond help but with the damage you did to him we managed to kill the the leader and bring down the whole White Fang but… you died in the battle" She said and as she said the last part a tear rolled down her face

I brought my hand up to her cheek and wiped away the tear and said "Please...don't cry over me"

This caused her to lunge at me and pull me into a big hug and I had no idea what-so-ever of how to react to this. I mouthed "Please help me" to everyone that was there

"Hey Yang, don't you think since he doesn't remember, he doesn't know how to deal with this" The girl in the red cloak said.

My girlfriend, that I now knew was Yang realized that the girl in the red cloak was right and let me go and said "Sorry, it's just that...this is hard to deal with...I mean, the guy I love doesn't even remember me and he may not even like me anymore"

I could tell she needed some comfort. I put my hand on her shoulder and said "I-I don't really remember what love is like and I probably won't be like you remember me until I get my memories back but I feel that I still want to be with you"

She put me in another hug and put her head into my shoulder and said "Thank you"

I put my hand on her back and said "N-No problem"

"So, um...what's a Faunus?" I asked and everyone exchanged a look

"W-Well Faunus are humans that have animal features like ears or wings" The girl in black said as she pointed behind me and I turned around to see I had wings

"O...k can I fly with them" I asked

"Yeah, actually you break the sound barrier if you really try" The girl in black armor said

Eventually we made our way out of the place I learned was my bar and on our way to Beacon. To learn that I killed monsters for a living was a surprise would be an understatement but I did like my black katana and dual pistols that turned into a battle rifle.

On our way to Beacon my friends all told me their names and basic information. We made our way up the path to Beacon and as we were walking inside the school to where the dorms were I heard people say things like "Holy Shit is that Spencer" and "How is that freak alive".

"Why do people keep calling me a freak" I asked Yang

"Some people see the Faunus as a lower species for their own stupid reasons" Yang said as she held my hand in an attempt to comfort me

"Well no life is perfect" I said as I decided to take a risk and grab her hand back

She turned to me with a giant smile that just beamed happiness and I realized how I had fallen for her and no matter how hard things she would always be at my side.

We made it to our room and as we were entering the dorm I was tapped twice on the shoulder and turned around and was met with a strong looking black haired man.

"Can I help you?" I asked

He punched me in the face which caused me to go flying in the air and land 6 feet from where I was standing and he said "Get up you zombie Faunus freak" I could tell he was one of the racist people Yang tell me about, sadly she and everyone else on team RWBYS except for me was called to the headmasters office. I got up and he punched me again and I flew back again. This time instead of telling me to get up he stomped on my chest and I'm pretty sure he broke a few of my ribs from the cracking sound and he started laughing and said "The reigning badass, Spencer Stone, reduced to a wimp. Hey maybe now your slut will go for me"

This comment pissed me off and ice started to form in the hallways surrounding me and I tried to get up to hurt him but the pressure of his foot was too strong and I knew I couldn't do anything. Luckily one of my friends overheard what was happening and decided to help me as I saw Meta's Brute Shot flying through the air and pinned the man to a wall my the fabric of his shirt that was above his shoulder. Meta came over and helped me up and walked over to the man he pinned to the wall.

Meta pulled out his Brute Shot and growled at the man menacingly and he got the picture and ran away as fast as he could.

Meta walked up to me after putting his Brute Shot on him back and offered me a hand which I took

"T-thanks" I said intimidated

"Come on" he said in a terrifying deep voice and led me back to the room of team MANS.

Everyone was surprised to see me in the room and as soon as I entered Meta command "sit" and I sat on his bed not wanting to make the terrifying man angry.

After about a minute Meta came back with some painkillers and a glass of water and handed it to me as I swallowed the painkillers and felt some of the pain in my chest go away.

"So what happened" North asked looking away from his sniper rifle which he was polishing

"A guy decided to mess with me, something about how I wasn't a badass anymore." North's face turned into a scowl as did Tex's. North shook his head with Tex looking at him and she got up and left the room.

"Where did she go?" I asked

"Tex probably went to find that guy and do her usual fighting style on him" South said

South's black and red AI Lambda popped up( ok I just want to take this time to thank the amazing missmoney101 for letting me use Lambda. Seriously you should go read her stories they are in my mind the two best RvB fanfictions and she actually made me hate Carolina who I loved because of Yorkalina and because my best friend looks like Carolina and she is the reason my story has WashxTex. Now originally Lambda belonged to Escopeta who is Tex and Wash's daughter but I plan on Escopeta being in the story much later in time like maybe season 3 or more and btw I'm probably extending the story beyond 80 chapters but just one last time thank you missmoney101 and I look forward to your future work.) and said "I believe Texas decided to go teach whoever hurt you a lesson in her violent fighting style"

"What's her fighting style" I asked

"Well she goes for the balls" North answered

I gulped and hoped I never pissed her off.

We sat in team MANS room for about a half hour before Tex returned and had some blood on her leg that wasn't her own(yeah your balls bleed if they are beaten enough, some of the things I put in the story actual have happened to me. I have been in the hospital, I had amnesia from being beaten when I survived getting stabbed by a mugger, and let's say that I am the most hated guy and school and I hate every single second of my existence because of the people I am surrounded by and no matter what I do I can't escape)

Lambda said "Tex, you really shouldn't let anger get the best of you"

"He messed with my friend, I'm not gonna let him get away with it" was Tex's response

The next hour was mostly uneventful with Meta sharpening his Brute Shot's blade, Tex and I playing Saints Row 4, South reading a magazine, and North watching a Grifball match.

Tex and I just got to the best part of the game(when Johnny Gat comes back) when Yang opened the door looking worried and asked "hey, have you guys seen Spencer, I can't find him?"

Meta looked up from his blade and pointed towards me and I was tackled into a bone crushing hug and Yang said "I was worried, there was a bloodstain outside our room and with the note on the door I thought someone hurt you"

"Hey I'm fine. I- wait what note" I asked

"Oh um nothing" She said trying to lie to me but I had this feeling when she was lying to me it's hard to explain but I just know it.

I decided it's something I shouldn't pry into so I just ignored it.

"Well thanks for helping me guys" I said to team MANS

Yang grabbed my arm and we walked to our dorm with her hand intertwined with mine and it made me happy to know that at least I did one thing right in this life I can't remember.

This happiness wasn't meant to last as I got a message that was on this device I was told is a scroll.

It read 'dear zombie freak

Meet us in the courtyard by the statute at midnight or we will start hurting everyone you care about

-sincerely Austin'

Yang noticed my worry and asked "something wrong"

"Um, no, nothing's wrong" I lied to her

The rest of the day went pretty normal with no one really messing with me but then it was 11:45

I decided to go meet this Austin guy so my friends wouldn't get hurt, sure I didn't remember most of the memories but I can tell they care for me and I'm not gonna let them get pulled into this because of me. I jumped down from my bed and tried to be quiet as I slipped my red shirt and blue jeans on and slipped on my bowtie and decided against wearing a fez and slipped on my Converse(Sandshoes) and made my way out the door. If I was gonna get beaten I was gonna look good while doing it

Ready to face whatever they had for me.


	22. Rehabilitation

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 22: Rehabilitation

**NORTH'S POV**

I was out walking around campus, trying to get Theta to fall asleep just like dad did trying to get South to fall asleep when we were kids. I found a stairway leading to the roof of our dorm hall and decided to go up and get some fresh air. I opened the door and a gust of wind blew into my face and through my blonde hair. I went over to the edge and sat down, letting my feet dangle over the edge. I sat down for a good couple of minutes before I noticed something weird. Over to my right a mass of 20 or so students were gathered, I pulled out my sniper rifle and zoomed in to the 10x setting close enough to see the smirks on their faces.

My purple AI popped up and asked, clearly still sleepy "North? What's going on?"

"There's 20 people out in the middle of the night with menacing faces, I start to get suspicious" At this point I saw my friend Spencer walking towards them "And when I see my friend with amnesia who people have beat up today walking towards them I get backup so we can help him, can you call York" I asked Theta

Within 10 seconds York picked up and complained "North, it's midnight, what's going on?" my best friend asked

"Well I'm out here on the rooftop helping Theta fall asleep and I see a bunch of strong looking guys, none of them Faunus, standing around and Spencer walking towards them so I need backup to take them out" I explained

"Ok, I'll get Lina and Wash to come and help" York said before hanging up

Next up I called Wyoming hoping he could get Locus and Felix to help. "Mate, It's midnight, is something wrong" Wyoming asked

"Spencer's in trouble in the courtyard, you and Locus take positions on the other three rooftops to help pin them down" I commanded to my british Mario look-a-like of a friend.

"Right-o" he said before hanging up

The courtyard was surprisingly long as Spencer was only halfway across but at this point there were 40 students congregated near the statue at this point.

Ok next call was the hard one seeing as it was to the scariest fucking mute in the galaxy. I called up Meta and he answered with his signature growl "Meta, Spencer's in trouble, bring Tex and South to the courtyard" I said and hung up as fast as I could before he could get angry with me, back during Freelancer when Utah drew the burnt match and had to wake up Maine (before he got Sigma) he ended up castrated and I didn't want that to happen as there was a girl I was hoping was still alive after she went MIA on a mission against the Insurrection. I still thought about her everyday, about how if I had been there to save her maybe she would be here now, maybe if I asked her out sooner then maybe she wouldn't have pushed us all out of that Pelican and flew that bomb out of orbit. Her biocomm said she was alive I still believe it even though no one else does...but now's not the time to remember my crush, Spencer was now in range of those people. I noticed one of the group leave and got suspicious

"Theta can you make it so I can hear them" I asked my AI

"On it" he said and suddenly I could hear what they were saying

"So, you decided to show Stone" the apparent leader said

"Austin, I persume" Spencer responded

"Ok, everyone wait for my mark" I said to my team before listening to the conversation again

"What do you want" Spencer asked

"Well, I want a lot of things but what I am going to get is your decapitated zombie head on a platter and that slut of yours on my dick" At this comment I snapped, back in freelancer I was considered the nicest and was always looking out for people and looked for the non-violent answer. What he said brought up bad memories of my crush when that asshole Kentucky tried sexually assaulting her. I was in the training room and my crush was up above spotting me when Kentucky came. I just finished a round of shooting at turrets when I looked up and saw Kentucky forcing a kiss on her and as if on instinct I zoomed my sniper in on his head and my shot left the barrel and the life left his corpse. She was never the same after that she was distant and cold and was always sad because her first kiss was with someone she didn't love.

At his comment about Yang a shot left the barrel of my sniper and the bullet made contact with his head, luckily, and the rest of the team were using our aura to dull down the bullets so a headshot just knocked him unconscious.

Everyone started coming out of where they were hiding and attacked. It was all over before it even started with Tex, Meta, Carolina, and York taking most of them out (Ok so in this world York trained almost as much as Carolina to keep up with her).

One of them made the mistake of hitting South with his hammer and got three shots from my sniper and Meta stabbing him just missing his heart. Don't mess with my sister.

"North, proximity breach" Theta warned me but it was too late as I felt a knife around my throat.

"Drop the rifle" the voice commanded. I complied and let my sniper fall to the ground below the rooftop.

"Get up" he commanded. I knew I should have shot him when he left his buddies earlier.

"Now, we're gonna use you to get your friends to stop attacking us, now move" He commanded stupidly

"You obviously don't know my friends that well" I said amused.

"Then maybe I should just kill you" he said failing to scare me

Then I felt the blade go away from my throat and behind his back and he was knocked unconscious.

I turned around and who I saw changed my life "I-It's you"

**SPENCER'S POV**

I don't understand it, why do my friends constantly put themselves at risk for me. I only came here to protect them and here they are protecting me. I was sitting down by the statue and one of those guys came at me with a fire sword and tried bringing down the flame but was kicked in the balls by Tex and only made me sadder. I mean even here, at 1 in the morning, my friends who I can't even remember. I made me feel fucking soft...what a shame. I can't just keep putting them in danger like this maybe I should just leave, if I stay one of these days someone will get seriously hurt protecting me.

I got up and started walking towards the city when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I didn't turn around but I could hear York say " Hey man where are you going"

"I'm leaving" I replied

"We can't just let you go" York said

"And why is that, all I do is put all of you in danger!" I snapped at him "I use to be some big badass but now I can't even fight one guy, why do you stick around!"

York just stood there staring at me.

"That's what I thought" I said and started to walk off.

I reached the stairs leading down to the city and undid my bowtie and held it in one hair, I released my grip and slowly let it drift to the ground(I watch too much doctor who).

I felt a hand on my shoulder turn me around and was met with a hand across my face.

"OW!" I yelled

"What the fuck Spencer, you don't just walk out on your friends, we help each other!" Surprisingly it was South of all people to be caring she was only somewhat caring with Meta.

"We are ALL here for you, Me, Meta, North, York, Wash, Especially Yang. Every SINGLE one of us is here for you when you need us so stop being a stubborn prick and let us help you" South continued yelling at me the whole time.

York walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder "Great men are forged in fire, it is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame...whatever the cost" he said knowing that would strike me knowing it was my favorite excerpt from "A Madman With A Box"

"Come with me" I said walking with South, York, Maine, Tex, Wash, and Carolina after stepping on my bowtie leaving this complaining self of mine behind.

**NORTH'S POV**

She's alive. Oh my god, she's alive. How is she alive. God, thank you, she's alive.

"C-Connie?" I can't believe it, she's alive.

"Hi, North" she said with her silk like voice.

"I thought you we're dead, we all did" I said with surprise and worry in my voice

"I needed to get away, what they were doing to the Alpha-" she started to drone on about the Alpha but I stopped her

"I know, it was sick, but Connie, we all thought you were dead I never forgave myself for what happened"

"I'm sorry but I can't stay" she said and I felt my soul crush

"W-Why, you're alive, why can't you stay" I asked

"When I pushed everyone out of the ship the injuries would have put you in the hospital for at least a month" she said

"Half a month for Meta, one month for Tex and Carolina, and two months for everyone else" I told her

"I don't think they would be that forgiving" she said looking down

"Here" I said grabbing my helmet and moving next to her against the doorway. I sat down and slowly pulling off her helmet and revealing her flawless face and flowing brown hair, I slowly put my helmet on her.

"Theta, can you connect my helmet radio to Tex's, but don't let her know that we're connected' I asked my AI putting together my plan

"Ok, but what are you planning?" Theta asked, curious as always.

"I'll tell you on the way, now Connie stay here and I promise you, you will fell more than welcome" I asked her not wanting her to ever leave again.

"O-Ok" she responded and with that I made my way to the training hall

**SPENCER'S POV**

We entered the training hall and I had new found determination, I was going to get my skills back and I was going to do it with those around me.

"Now" I said turning around. "Someone teach me how to use this thing" I said as I pulled out my sword from it's holster on my back

Everyone just turned to Meta and I was scared... You know having to fight the biggest and most kill happy freelancer of them all. He pulled a hilt of a sword out behind him and pressed a button and a giant black blade with white trims on the skinny sides and his symbol In white on the long sides popped out it must have been at least 6 feet long(imagine Cloud's buster sword and btw I do have original ideas for weapons I just find this makes it easier for you to visualize)

"It's name is Plagam Extremam Infligere" Sigma said

"And that means?" I asked

"Violent murder in Latin" Sigma replied. Great even his sword is named murder... I am suddenly regretting my choice.

"Come" Meta said and I followed onto a training floor (imagine the training room from season 10 of RVB)

I follow Meta to a training floor and see multiple doorways. Sigma pops up and Meta says "Easy, 10 bots"

"Meta perhaps since he has no idea how to use a sword we should start on one robot" his AI reasoned

"Fine" Meta thankfully responded

Oh thank god I'm not fighting him. I want to be alive.

"The sword is an extension of yourself but razor sharp use it like it's your arm" Sigma advised me. I rushed to the robot and rushed at it with my sword and stabbed it in the stomach(wait, do robot's have stomach's). It slapped me away from my sword and I fell down on my back.

Meta went over to the robot and decapitated the robot with one swing of his sword in his right hand. Meta lowered his sword and walked over to me and offered me his hand which I took.

"Come at me" he said to me raising his sword

"Um ,yeah about that, I want to live so i'm gon-Oh Shit!" I said and started swinging his sword at me and I just barely ducked under it.

**NORTH'S POV**

I opened the door to the training hall and I saw Meta using Plagam Extremam Infligere to attack Spencer and he was very close to slicing off Spencer's head.

I walked over to Tex and sat down next to her. "Hey Tex" I said

"Hey North" She said to me

I decided I needed Connie to trust us "You know, next week is the anniversary of when it happened" I said with a saddened tone

"North, you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened" Tex said to me

"I know, it's just that we never believed her about what happened to the Alpha until she left you that data unit" I said to her

"I know but the Alpha is gone remember, wash wiped it out and saved Meta by doing that and come on North you're just upset because you had a giant crush on her" Tex said to my dismay since Connie was listening

"Yeah, you're right but she was just so nice, pretty and tough when she needed to be" I said hoping Tex would agree.

"Yeah she was...North is something wrong you're acting odd" She said

"I'm great, can you hand me your helmet" I asked her and she hesitantly complied.

"See, it's ok to come down, if Tex of all people forgives you than i'm pretty sure everyone will, come on down, i'll meet you outside" I said softly to Connie.

I took of Tex's helmet and handed it to her and she gave me a questioning look.

"Trust me" I said exiting the training hall.

**SPENCER'S POV**

After I barely survived Meta's onslaught of slashes. We moved on to the weights and at first he started me on 100 but Sigma talked him down to 20. It took everything I had but I managed to do 50 benchpresses(I think. I don't work out) and was practically drenched in sweat but I wasn't going to stop. I needed to do this to not only protect myself but protect my friends.

I heard Meta say in his low voice "Come on"

I got up and made my way over to Meta "What's going on" I asked

"Life sign, old friend" he replied

We made our way outside and saw North and a girl in brown armor talking.

"Well, what am I suppose to say North, Hi guys sorry for pushing you out of a plane, besides I hate when a lot of people pay direct attention to me." The girl in brown said

The Meta made a growl and North and the girl in brown shot up and she looked scared but then again everyone is scared of this guy. (Hey random time but I think I should note that the freelancer's equipment is their Semblence here and Meta is special and has all his semblances from season 8 because favoritism)

"I-I" She started and took off running.

"Connie!" North yelled at her

"I'll go after her" I said and took off in her direction. Thanks to my Faunus night vision I could see perfectly but she couldn't and started bumping into stuff and she recovered and continued running. She was faster than you would think with that power armor.

I whipped off my trenchcoat and took a risk, North would kill me if she got away. I started flapping my wings giving me the speed boost I need to catch up.

I was running along side the girl I figured was Connie and asked "So why are you running?"

"I'm not good with people" she said slowing down

"Neither am I. I don't even remember them but I deal with them so how about we head back so North can confess his giant crush on you." I asked her

"Ok" she said

We were halfway back when Connie asked "So, Spencer why don't you remember everyone?"

"Well you see I helped kill the leader of the White Fang and died in the process, but I was resurrected and came back with amnesia" I explained to her

"Ok but what did you mean by North has a crush on me" she asked

"Come on, you don't see it. I can't even remember him but I can see it." I said

We arrived at the training hall at North immediately rushed up to Connie and said "Don't do that, I thought I lost you again"

"Don't worry you're not gonna lose me, i'm here to say" she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I decided they had things to discuss so I went back inside, flipping on my trenchcoat and got ready to learn how to use a battle rifle with Wash.


	23. Renewal

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 23: Renewal

**YANG'S POV**

I woke up at 7 to get ready for school today and saw Spencer wasn't in his bed. 'Where is he, did he leave, why did he leave, did something happen' These were some of the thoughts going on in my head. I got dressed at went out looking for him, I looked in the Cafeteria, the halls, the roof, the classrooms, the forests, and finally I was walking over to the training hall knowing he hasn't been there in weeks, ever since he came back.

I ran in there and saw Spencer asleep on a bench and let out a sigh of belief. I looked around and saw Tex, Wash, North, and someone in brown but wore armor similar to the freelancers, but the weird thing is she was in North's arms, did North have a girlfriend.

I walked over to the bench and sat next to Spencer's head. He was stirring in his sleep, it looks like even with amnesia he still has those nightmares. I bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

**SPENCER'S POV**

I opened my eyes slowly to see Yang above me smiling, wait how did she find me.

"Morning hot stuff" she said to me

"Ugh, what time is it" I asked

"8:45" she said

I shot up and said "We need to get to class"

"Woah, relax, our first class is here. We have firearm training today with the new teacher, I heard some girls say he's pretty hot but I'm sure he's nothing compared to you" she said putting her arms around me.

The next fifteen minutes went by pretty uneventful, we woke everyone up, I introduced Connie to Yang, everyone showed up and took their seats then a team I haven't seen before showed up.

"Hey, who are those guys" I asked Yang

"Ugh, team CRDL, they always screw with all of us, especially the two of us, they hate Faunus. Speaking of which" Yang said depressed at the last words as they made their way to us.

"Well if it isn't the zombie and his slut" the leader said pissing me off

"Back off NOW!" I said

"Or what, weakling" he said and his comment just pissed me off more

"We'll settle this in class, how about a bet" I said

"Spencer" Yang said

"Fine, if I win you leave your whore" Cardin made his demands

"If I win you never come near my friends again" I said trying to protect my friends "Oh and if you break the rules I'll have my friend go hand-to-hand with you"

"Hah, one of your puny friends, I'd like to see them try" he said not knowing who I was talking about

Just then the teacher walked in and all of my friends knew who it was but I remember him from somewhere, I just don't know where. He walked on the battle floor and introduced himself.

"Captain Jack Harkness and now I'm your firearms teacher" he introduced himself

"Now, who wants to fight someone" he asked

"I want to fight Stone" Cardin said as I stood up

"Spencer, you accept fighting this guy" Jack asked

"Sure do, Jack" I said standing up

"Weird way to address a teacher, specially for you pretty boy" Cardin mocked

"Yeah, well, he's also my foster dad" I said and Cardin's face darkened knowing whatever plans he had just disappeared.

I took my place on the stage and drew Harbinger waiting for the countdown to go down. .1 and we lunged at each other. I blocked a swing from his mace and slid behind him and slashed him across the back. he tried hitting me behind his back but I back flipped away. I ran at him again and slid under him but he slammed his mace on my chest and now I was borderline yellow as was he. I ran at him and lunged my sword in his gut and he knocked me away and picked it up and now was using his mace and my sword. I pulled out Blaze and fired a three round burst at him and he rolled under it and grabbed a vial of dust from his belt and threw it at me and hit me right in my eyes.

"AGH" I screamed my eyes stinging and I was now borderline red. I was not going to let my friends down. I activated my Semblance North helped me train with last night "Sharingan" I know saw his aura and it was black, pure evil. I rushed at Cardin and with the martial arts Carolina taught me I flipped him over my back and he crashed onto the ground and I grabbed my sword and held it up to his throat

"Come near my friends and this chops off your head or that guy over there gets to do whatever he wants to you" I said pointing to The Meta.


	24. Reconstruction

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 24: Reconstruction

I walked out of the training hall with The freelancer, unknowing of the mistake I just made. We walked to lunch with Jack, I mean he may be a teacher but he's still one of the crew. We sat down at lunch and noticed that Ruby and Yang were missing. Ok something was up, I knew Ruby loved cookies and she would never miss the day they served cookie cake. Lunch ended uneventfully and I made my way to the initiation cliffs with Connie

"So what did you bring me here for" I asked her

"Xi" she said and a armored AI with main blue and black trims popped up and all of the sudden metallic wings grew out of C.T's back "This is my semblance, the hologram is a armor ability like Silver has"

"Sooo flying lessons" I asked

"Flying lessons" she responded "Just follow my lead" and she slowly took off flapping my wings into the air. We spent the next three hours flying in the air doing tricks, picking up speed, and air battle. It was 5 at this point and still no sign of Ruby and Yang. I made my way to the dorm for the night and got ready to change for the night and I got a message on my scroll.

'Hey there, it's your buddy Cardin. Now me and my friends kidnapped your whore and bitch and we want you to come and find them. Once you find one the other will be killed, come alone, you should have stayed down where you belong you freak.'

My scroll froze in my hands as ice filled the room and then black fire encompassed my scroll. I ran over to the mirror and saw my Sharingan had a different pattern. I had to save Ruby and Yang but sadly I couldn't do it alone. I made my way to team MANS dorm and Meta was talking to Sigma, South was doing her hair, North was making out with Connie and Tex was generally bored.

"Tex, I need help" I said

"Good, I was bored" She said as she got up "What's up"

"I'll explain on the way" I said darkly and we made our way out of Beacon and down the mountain into Vale.

"CRDL. They kidnapped Yang and Ruby, when I find one the other gets killed, we need to time this just right to save their lives." I said and I saw holographic black surround Tex's armor

"I'm gonna castrate them" Tex said angrily

"I am going to burn them down to Ash." I said as we made our way off the airship and we split up into town after a good 3 hours of searching I made my way to warehouse 13 and saw Cardin inside with Yang tied to a chair and I made my way over to the door ready to breach and save Yang.

I waited 30 minutes by the door before Tex radioed me and we were ready to go and when I opened the door what I saw sealed Winchester's fate.


	25. Revelation

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 25: Revelation

I opened the door to the warehouse and what I saw sealed Cardin's fate. Tied to a chair was Yang but she only had her bra and panties off and then there was Cardin who had his shirt off and was taking his pants off. I felt my rage skyrocket and the whole room immediately froze and I remembered something, I have been here before, Cardin kidnapped me and took me here, I felt my memories flood back and now he pays. My wings burst through my trenchcoat and I flew at my highest speed at that asshole and charged into the wall and I heard some of his bones shatter.

"You MOTHERFUCKER!" I screamed and used Amaterasu on his chest leaving lots of second degree burns only because I am not going to jail. I realized he was screaming in pain but it wasn't enough for what he almost did to the love of my life. I used Susanoo letting the right arm and ribs of the warrior forming around me and I broke his arm and then his legs and grabbed him by the throat and I dragged him outside to the docks and put him under the water for 2 minutes and when I pulled him up he was gasping for air.

"You fucked with the wrong person Winchester!" I said menacingly and brought him closer

"heh, person, more like freak" he said and I burned his face this time and smiled as he screamed out in pain.

I spread my wings and flew to the police station and burst open the door and was stared at because of the yellow skeleton arm.

"This man's charges just pile up: Physical harassment, Sexual harassment, multiple kidnappings, attempted rape, I could go on but I need to go help my girlfriend who he kidnapped and stripped" With that I left that asshole on the floor of the police station bleeding and hoped I would never see him again.

I radioed Tex and said "I saved Yang and threw Cardin in jail and nearly killed him, anyway take the rest of his team there for me OK."

"Already did, I'm taking Ruby back to Beacon" Tex radioed back and hung up.

I made my way to the warehouse and untied Yang and she fell forward into my arms and I only held her close mentally promising to never let her out of my sights, I love her more than anything in this world, I would never let anything touch her.

I noticed she was only in her underwear and blushed rapidly and felt a bulge in my pants and made my way over to her clothes and brought them over. Don't get me wrong, I mean the hottest girl in school and my girlfriend in just her underwear, it's every guys dream but after what happened I doubt she would ever do _that _soon and I didn't blame her. I put on her shorts and tanktop, then her shoes and finally her coat and I walked out of the warehouse and burned it to the ground, it was the source of many bad memories and I never wanted to see it again.

I took off towards Beacon while carrying Yang in my arms and 10 minutes later I arrived in our dorm room and set Yang down on her bed. I sat down next to her and started stroking her face and was happy that she was safe. I saw her eyes open and she shot up and asked "Where's Ruby?"

"Don't worry Tex will be here with her soon, but i'm more worried about you. You should lay down." I said and pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Are those guys ever going to fight me one-on-one?" Yang asked

"Don't worry, I took care of them they're in jail right now" I said

"Woah, how did you do that?" Yang asked

"I'd rather not talk about it" I said not wanting to tell her how I mutilated a man

"Ok, but c-could she stroke my hair?" she asked nervously with hope in her eyes and I was in shock, I mean she would let even me stroke her hair.

"O-Ok" I answered and Yang laid down on her side and I started moving my hand through her silky hair that felt like perfection.

After a couple minutes I decided to tell her "Yang, I have my memory back" I told her and she shot up and pulled me into a searing kiss that we both went into and I felt our tongues intertwine as we melted under the passion before we pulled away

"I thought you would never get it back" Yang said with her eyes saddened

"I promise I will never leave your side" I said

I pulled her into a passionate kiss that felt like it lasted an eternity but we we're interrupted when the door opened and Tex was telling Ruby a story

"-And then I shot him with the lockdown paint and the grenade only blinded him in one eye" Tex said finishing her story

"Hey, guys, Spencer got his memory back" Yang said cheerily (OK for something a little farther down I should note that Tex and Carolina are sisters in this story)

"REALLY!" Ruby yelled excited and came over and pulled me into a hug and Yang joined in and we we're enjoying the moment and then Tex joined in the hug

"Um...Tex, this is suppose to be a family hug" Yang said awkwardly

Tex took of her helmet and gave me a death glare "Spencer. Did you not even tell you girlfriend." she said menacingly

I knew where this was going and I surrounded myself in Susanoo's ribs "What are you talking about?" Ruby asked

"Carolina and I are Spencer's step-sisters" Tex said and Ruby and Yang's world's got rocked.


	26. Family

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 26: Family

**So I've been thinking of doing a sex scene/lemon for this story but probally in season 3 or 4 so vote in the review section**

**Angel625:sure I made a lot of crossovers but the one thing you must keep in mind for all of this to make sense is that I am psychotic and do what I want when I want**

So me, Yang, Ruby, Tex, and Carolina sat in team RWBYS dorm as we decided to explain how we're related.

"So, how are you guys related again?" Yang asked as I sat on Willow's bed with my sisters and Ruby and Yang sat on Yang's bed.

"We're step-siblings" I said

"When we were four our dad married his mom. We grew up together and were close enough to be real siblings." Tex explained

"We traveled around after the day happened and eventually got drafted into Freelancer, Spencer got drafted into a different division. Our division had AI implants and Spencer's specialized in dust manipulation" Carolina continued and I noticed Yang's face darken

"I don't remember much about the program but some of it came back with my memory. I remember they injected us with elemental dust and when we got angry our element would flare up. Eventually when the freelancers had the break in my division had a breakout. I...remember a girl...she was blonde and had fire aura" I realized who it was and shot up

"...Hi" Yang said weakly, realizing her secret was found out

**Unknown POV (I don't even know)**

"Are you sure this is correct?" I asked my assistant

"Director, are you sure this is the best course?" The counselor asked me

"I need to get his eyes!" I yelled

"Very well, I will send two agents after him" The counselor said and with that the plan was set in motion.

**SPENCER'S POV**

It's been a week since I told Ruby and Yang that Tex and Carolina were my sisters and it was time for summer break. We decided to spend it in town and me, Yang, Ruby, Jok, Tex, Carolina, York,Connie, Meta, and Blake would be staying at The Bloody Falcon and Drake was staying at his garage.

Jack gave me a new set of nanogenes before he went back to Cardiff for these two weeks. Little did I know that it was gonna be a hard two weeks.

I woke up around 1 like usual and I got dressed to go down to the bar and I found a bomb in my drawer. No rest for the wicked.

I tossed it out of my room and it went into the ocean and then exploded. I flew over to the explosion and nothing seemed out of the ordinary but I got shot in the back and screamed in pain. I looked to the roof to see two people in armor similar to the freelancers and saw one had a detonator in their hand. They tried to kill me. I drew Blaze and shot at them, causing them to rush towards me with a sniper rifle and rocket launcher.

I drew Blaze and separated it into Ash and Frostburn and shot at both of them. I was caught off guard and 3 sniper shots hit me. I saw another sniper shot come from my direction and I turned to see a wolf faunus on the roof of the building behind me. I flew up there interested in who he was.

I landed on the building and said "So, talk after the fight"

"Yeah" he said and he fired a sniper shot and hit a rocket.

I jumped off the building and a rocket launcher was shot at me. I used my katana to deflect the the rocket and slice the launcher in half and then sliced his stomach effectively killing him.

I turned to my left to see the wolf faunus using two swords to slice off the other guy's head.

"Spencer Stone" I said

"I'm-" he started but was interrupted

"Gray" I heard a voice say in the distance

I turned to see Blake and the guy next to me said "Blake"

They ran at each other and embraced in a hug.

"Guys?" I asked

"Spencer meet Grey...he's my brother"

Name: Grey Belladonna

Gender: Male

Nickname: Monster (As a method to depress him)

Age: 17

Height: 6'0

Body Shape: Stronger than appearances show

Personality: Cold, but once you really get to know him he is like a big brother.

Apperance: Grey hair that falls lazily. Icy eyes. Plain grey hoodie, and some blue jeans.

Likes: Books, Blake, rock music, peace and quiet.

Dislikes: Parents, discriminatory people, loud areas.

Strengths: Speed due to lightning semblance

Weaknesses: Caring nature (would take a stab for another), rocks (when used as armor).

Talents: Awareness due to his hearing and smell, night vision, stealth.

Fears: Losing those he cares about, the name "Monster"

Weapon: A dual edged sword as a main form. This can be split in half for dual wielding. When dual wielding, the blades can be flicked down and shot like pistols. When in dual edged mode, his weapon can become a sniper. No name yet. (I'll get to you on it, for now leave it un-named)

History: Parents abused him after he refused to let them beat Blake. Blake was meant to be a donor child, but he wouldn't accept it. He ran away and lived a hellish life in her place.

Romantic Preference: Rose

Race: Wolf Faunus (Longer canines just for show. If you know what I mean.)

Creator: the genius that is Hectic World


	27. (not a real chapter) thanks brownie

I would like to thank my friend and fellow writer Browniej126 for giving us the new kickass picture for the story now back to writing chapter 27 before Hectic castrates me


	28. Reunion

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 27: Reunion

To say the least I was shocked, I never knew Blake had a brother or that he was going to save my life today.

"Where were you?" Gray asked his sister

"I had to leave, I couldn't take it anymore, the violence" Blake said

"How about we finish this at my place" I suggested

Blake and Grey agreed with me and we headed off towards my bar.

**Rose's POV**

"So why did you want to hang out, we barely see you at all?" Yang asked me

"Well I usually had to leave suddenly due to family reasons but now I want to be close friends with all of you" I stated

"Good, i've wanted to be friends with you too" Yang said and I got a devious idea and smirked

"So, have you and Spencer done it yet" I asked and she blushed furiously

"N-No we haven't gone past sleeping in the same bed and besides I don't think he wants to" Yang said defensively

"Oh really, cause he told me something...different" I teased

"What did he say?" Yang asked smirking

"That it's like hell resisting you're sexy body and I am quoting that" I said making Spencer regret confiding in me.

"Oh really" Yang said with a giant smirk "Come with me"

I was dragged into some clothing store and into the girls department, specifically the underwear. Yang found some slutty-looking top and bottom and dragged me to the changing room and she went into a stall came out and asked "How do I look"

She was wearing a string-like thong on the bottom and on the top her bra barely covered her big chest at all. "Y-Y-You look stunning, he isn't gonna be able to resist you" (btw Rose is bi)

Yang took off the new underwear and put on her other underwear and clothes and paid for the new underwear and we headed to The Bloody Falcon.

"hellooooooo" Yang said walking in.

"Hi Yang" Spencer said and came over and gave her a kiss.

I noticed a guy sitting with Blake and he looked hot...like really hot. I walked over to them while swaying my hips hoping to get his attention.

"Hey Blake, who's your friend" I said sitting down with my head on my hands.

"This is my brother" she said...wait SHE HAS A BROTHER?!

"Grey" he said extending his hand

"Rose" I said shaking his soft hands.

"So tell me about yourself" I said

**SPENCER'S POV**

Yang seemed a lot more aggressive than usual today, I wonder what's up with her.

Night came sooner than I thought and soon enough all of our friends were here and I gave them all drinks and eventually they went back to Beacon except for Yang who insisted to stay with me.

"Here" she said handing me a cup of beer and not noticing she put something in it.

**YANG'S POV**

I led Spencer who was super drunk after that drink I gave him, to his bed and was ready for what we were about to do. Then something hit me and it was guilt(aka Hectic World telling me not to do this). I decided that I will have to wait until Spencer is ready to do this and I will wait, you always wait for the one you love. I just decided to cuddle up next to him in bed and we fell asleep in each other's arms


	29. Year Two

The Flying Apocalypse

Chapter 28: Year Two

Summer was over with not a lot of excitement but now school started again and now it's that time of my life. In my family when you reach pure happiness you're wings will change colors(aka browniej126 screwing up the color -_-) so I was going to have to explain that. But now I was going to our improved second year dorm, Yang convinced me to stay at the dorms during the night instead of the bar.

Unfortunately my charm had its usual effect and most of the first years were all over me much to my annoyance. I would get lustful stares in the halls and was slowed down by all the girls trying to talk to me but fumbling over there words. Right now my team was running through the halls to get to our combat training class.

We arrived just in time and class started. Team RWBYS, MANS, FRL, CNDJ(if a W can be a U then a J can be a L) VRSS, JNPAR, and GRLS (gargoyles lead by Grey and team members are Weiss, Robbie, and Mary) were all here and first up was Weiss vs the new girl Mary.

The combatants took the stage, Weiss pulled out Myrtenaster and Mary pulled out a human looking shotgun and a alien looking shotgun( regular shotgun and Promethean shotgun).

"Begin" was announced and the combatants charged at each other.

It was over before it even started Weiss glided over to Mary and I blink and hear "Shotgun oblivion" I open my eyes and Weiss is on the ground with Robbie running over to help her.

"Spencer Stone and Grey Belladonna, take the stage" was announced and me and Grey made our way up to the stage.

"Ready?" I asked

He didn't respond and fired 3 sniper shots at me and with some dodging only two hit me. I drew Blaze and fired his shots out of the air. Grey drew his sniper apart and rushed at me and took a slash at me. I drew Harbinger with my left hand and extended the talons in my right hand. Our blades and my talons clashed and sparks were everywhere from the metal clashing with metal, eventually he got hits in on me and I jumped back and used Amaterasu on bullets I shot at him from Ash which 4 hit him. Lightning bolts were thrown at me and 2 hit and now my Aura was in yellow and so was his. He reconnected his swords to form a sniper and I pulled out Frostburn and 2 shots fired from his sniper and one shot fired from each of my guns and as our shots connected to our bodies we both fell back and a sword was thrown at me which I identified as Grey's. I looked at the screen and we both entered red at the same time resulting in a tie.

I looked up and saw Yang standing above me with her hand out which I took. "Since when have your wings been white?"

As we made our way off the stage I said "In my family when you achieve pure happiness you're wings change for white to black or from black to white."

"They look wonderful" Yang said and I was glad she didn't freak out.

**2 months later**

I was in the bar by myself and I was cleaning a shot glass when a door opened. I looked up and saw Mary walked in and was walking over to me in a bikini.

"Hey Mary, going to the beach?" I asked

No. But I am planning on having some fun" she said with a smile

I started to ask "What do you m-" I was cut off as she pinned me to the wall and started kissing me, putting her tongue into my mouth and I tried to force her off but failed, she was surprisingly strong for a girl her size.

She was getting aggressive and was pulling my hand up to her breast but I had enough and used Susanoo to separate us and as the ribs appeared I felt a giant electrical pain coursing throughout my body and it caused me to fall to my knees.

Mary walked over to me and pulled out her shotguns and said "With that chip I shoved in your mouth inside you, you can't use your sharingan"

"Why are you doing this?" I asked weakly

"You never knew my full name did you? My name is Mary Land… or Agent Maryland of Neo Project Freelancer" she said and it all connected

She was observing me these past two months. She pointed her shotguns at me and pulled the triggers...**Yep i'm ending it there, I got finals next week you're lucky you're even getting this quit your bitching**


End file.
